New beginning: sayuri and naruto
by Deathgeass
Summary: One day sasuke came to Naruto and demanded him that he teach him oiroke no jutsu. But due to odd reasons sasuke doesn;t want to turn back. All the fangirls are out to get Naruto. And why is sasuke happy that he turned into a girl? "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIFE!" Naruto x sayuri (fem sasuke)
1. Chapter 1 New beginning sayuri

**New beginning: sayuri and naruto**

**Naruto x Sayuri (fem sasuke)**

**Summary: **One day sasuke came to Naruto and demanded him that he teach him oiroke no jutsu. But due to odd reasons sasuke can no longer turn back. All the fangirls are out to get Naruto. And why is sasuke happy that he turned into a girl? "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIFE?!"

**I don't own Naruto if I did sasuke wouldn't even exist and fangirls would be an extinct species. ENJOY!**

It was a ordinary day in konoha everyone was doing work, moving around and other things. Until… "TELL ME HOW TO THAT JUTSU!" a boy with a duck ass hair said.

"Not now sasuke-teme I want to eat in peace" A blond boy with spiky blond hair, 3 whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing kill me orange jumpsuit.

The now known as sasuke was getting irritated. He wanted to know that jutsu. If he can't get it out of him, then he'll force him to use it, and then copy it with his sharingan.

"Just tell me how to do it Naruto" Sasuke said

"Why are you so interested in the oiroke no jutsu? I thought you said it was useless. Heck you said every jutsu I know is useless." Naruto said

This confused Naruto the most, what he said was true. Sasuke always thought everything he did was useless. And off all the jutsu's he had sasuke wanted to learn oiroke no jutsu.

"I just need it in case we go on a mission where we have to disguise ourselves." Sasuke stammered

To Naruto this was strange. A mission like that can only be given to chunins, due to the high rape rates. And sasuke wasn't a chunin. But sasuke was cutting in on his ramen time. And he was annoyed that he can't eat ramen.

'Just this once I'll give this bastard what he wants, just this once. Only because he's ruining ramen time' Naruto thought

"Fine, I'll tell you how to the jutsu" Naruto signed

Sasuke was ecstatic finally he will learn the oiroke no jutsu, finally he can rebuild his clan, finally he and Naruto can be together. He can be more than friends with Naruto. **(AN: that's as far as yaoi I'll be going)**

That's right sasuke likes Naruto, though he would never admit it and he knew Naruto was straight. And besides two males can't reproduce so it was a dead end. That is until last night, when sasuke was in his clan library to look for new techniques he found uchiha madara's diary.

Flashback

Sasuke was rummaging through the uchiha library until he foud a diary that had madara's name on it. In the diary it had information about how the uchiha clan was formed. The origin of the sharingan and a major secret about it. He learnt that the sharingan can only be passed down through the females of the uchihas. Male uchihas can't pass them down. They can activate itbut can't give it to the next generation.

Sasuke was shocked and depressed. He won't be able to revive the uchiha clan. He continued to to slk until he read a part of the diary that said that uchiha madara married an uzumaki. And then there was a section that interested him.

'_If by some awkward reason that the last uchiha member is a male, than here is a seal that will make you a permanent girl, only, and I mean ONLY if you can do a solid henge. Which is impossible since no one can do that HA HA HA!'_

Sasuke was happy for a minute until the last part crushed him. 'Where can I find someone who knows a solid henge?' sasuke thought. Then he remembered naruto's henge it wasn't an illusion.

'During the wave mission didn't Naruto transform into a demon wind shuriken, and I was able to throw him?'

Now sasuke knew that it was possible. He put the seal that was drawn in the book on himself and went to sleep thinking about how everythings going to change.

Flashback end

Now we are here in current time where sasuke was asking Naruto to teach him.

Naruto finished his ramen and was heading to training ground 7, for the team meeting. But sasuke was annoying him about how he saved Naruto from being beat up by his fanclub. Just to lean his oiroke no jutsu.

They reached training ground 7, neither kakashi or sakura were there and sasuke kept the list going until Naruto finally snapped.

"OKAY I'LL TEACH YOU, JUST STOP ASKING ME." Naruto shouted

Sasuke was pleased, he was happy, now just transform and everything is set for him and Naruto.

"okay these are the handsigns to do the jutsu and you just have to think about being a girl and your done. Sheesh" Naruto said

Sasuke was about to do the jutsu until a certain pink banshee and fangirls came.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. 'Why, why of all the times did these '**THINGS**' have to come?' sasuke thought.

"sasuke-kun who do you like more, it's me right?!" sakura said.

"No! me right?!" Ino shouted

Then another fangirl shouted. Then more fangirls shouted.

'KAMI do you hate me? I mean today is the dayi give up my avengers path, and yet you bring these **THINGS** on the day I was going to confess to the one I really like.' Sasuke thought **(AN: sorry I think I made it to yaoi even for me)**

"Uno sasuke-kun answer us!" sakura said

'Disgusting' sasuke thought. Then he looked at narto, who had hate in his eyes. 'Damn it he hates me even more. I need to do this; it doesn't matter if these **things **are here. I will get what I want.' Sasuke thought determination coursing through his body.

"No" sasuke said

"umm what did you say sasuke-kun" ino asked

"I said no. I don't like any off you, I like someone else" sasuke shouted

All the fangirls were hearbroken. And Naruto was shocked and confused.

"Tell us who this someone is, and I'll prove to you that she isn't worthy of you." Sakura said

And many other fangirls said the same thing

'Pathetic, I can't believe I had a crush on her, can't she get the message, and besides this was bound to happen I mean who would like anyone who stalks you and do crazy things.' Naruto said

**Somewhere else**

In another place a certain hyuga girl sneezed

**Back to training ground 7**

'Damn it, it's now or never' sasuke thought.

"Listen here and listen well I don't like any of you and I never will" sasuke said

And all the fangirls were crying

"The one I like is" saske looks at Naruto then does the hand signs to oiroke no jutsu.

"**oiroke no jutsu**" suddenly there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared up, there in the field stood a girl that looked 13 yeasrs old slim, with brests c cup to borderline d-cup. An hourglass figure that would make even kurenai jealous and proud. The girl had long wavy black hair, black eyes and a nice butt and had a beautiful / cute face and was totally naked!

All the fangirls were confused, and Naruto was blown back with a nosebleed.

"sa-sasuke-kun? Uno why did you do that stupid jutsu Naruto baka uses?" sakura said shock evident in her voice.

"I am no longer sasuke, I am… sayuri" and with that sayuri shouted "seal!"

**Finally done I have chapter 2 written but gotta type it up. I would really like your opinion no matter whether it's good ones or harsh ones please comment and I 'll try to email you back**


	2. Chapter 2 FUN

New beginning Sayuri and Naruto chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like chapter 1 here's chapter 2! **

**I do not own Naruto **

**Recap**

"I am no longer Sasuke, I am… Sayuri" and with that Sayuri shouted "seal!"

**Story start**

Everyone was shocked, except Naruto he was unconscious.

"What are you saying Sasuke-kun, stop with the joking. Hey I know this a prank, yeah it's a prank, HA HA you got us, I didn't know you had this side to you." Sakura said shock ready to break any minute with all that has happened.

By this time Naruto woke up from his nose bleeding trip and looked at Sayuri. What intrigued him was the seal on his - her stomach it looked similar to his but the difference was in the center, there were three tomoes that looked similar to the sharingan.

"I'm not joking and my name is Sayuri now" Sayuri said

Naruto confused and thought 'he's joking no doubt; he must be scaring these girls so he could confess to the person he was talking about without the girl getting killed'

Sayuri looked at Naruto, 'this is my chance to confess, listen Naruto everything will change.' Sayuri thought

"STOP JOKING AROUND AND TURN BACK! Besides you still haven't answered who you liked" Ino said

"For the last time I'm not joking and besides I can't turn back, this is permanent. And the person I like is…" Sayuri started to blush and looked at Naruto and shouted "NARUTO"

Everyone froze, except Naruto he went back to unconscious land.

Time seemed to freeze, the fan girls were shocked. The Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, and the hottest guy loves NARUTO, The most stupidly and hated guy around.

"That's not possible, you two are a guy, that's not possible" Both Sakura and Ino shouted and every fan girls agreed with them **(AN: not trying to insult but these are fan girls they can't take reasons)**

Sayuri getting annoyed "And do say why is it not possible and get your facts straight I am no longer a guy, I am a girl now. Thanks to the Uchiha seal and Naruto's jutsu I am a permanent girl" Sayuri said.

All the fan girls were thinking one thing 'IT WAS ALL NARUTO-BAKA's FAULT'

Then everyone heard a groan. They turned and saw Naruto wake up.

"I had this crazy dream where Sasuke turned into a girl and said he had feelings for me" Naruto said. And felt KI all directed at him except he felt one person was staring at him with love.

Naruto looked up and saw fan girls coming after him.

"NARUTO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" the fan girls all said

Naruto was scared he wanted to run but a tree was behind him, to block his path.

"H-how is this m-my fault." Naruto stuttered

"If you didn't make that stupid perverted jutsu, none of this would have happened" a fan girl shouted

Then the fan girls were about to attack until fire blocked them. When the flames died down they saw Sayuri in front of Naruto with her hands up, defending Naruto.

"This isn't Naruto-kin's fault, it was my own choice that I transformed like this" Sayuri said

'Did she say Naruto-**KUN**' all the fan girls and Naruto thought

"Sasuke – please snap out of it, that, that demon is just brain washing you" Sakura shouted while pointing at Naruto

Naruto was depressed that Sakura called him demon, even though he doesn't like her anymore it still hurt since he thought of her as a sister. And they were teammates.

Sayuri noticed the hurt look on Naruto and was angry, beyond angry, so what she did next surprised everyone.

"SLAP"

Sakura was slapped with so much force she fell like two meters back.

"NEVER EVER CALL NARUTO-KUN A DEMON, IF ANYONE IS A DEMON IT'S YOU GUYS" Sayuri shouted

Naruto and the fan girls and Sakura were shocked. Naruto because 'Sasuke' just defended him. And the fan girls same reasons as Naruto and Sakura because she was just slapped.

"Now leave, get lost, I don't want to see any of **you**" Sayuri shouted with venom

All the fan girls scrambled out of the training ground crying including Sakura.

When every fan girls left Sayuri signed and dropped to her knees, exhausted. 'It was tough dealing with those **things**' Sayuri thought.

"Uno Sasuke why did you defend me and why are you a girl?" Naruto asked

Sayuri turned around and blushed.

"First it's Sayuri not Sasuke, he's gone and second I defended you because you aren't a demon." Sayuri said and Naruto was happy that another person didn't think of him as a demon.

"And third I am a girl because, because I used your jutsu to turn into a girl and used a seal from the Uchiha library to make it permanent." Sayuri said.

Sayuri was about to say something else but stopped thinking he would reject her.

Naruto saw this and was about to ask what was wrong, but realized that she was stark naked so, he got up and gave her his jacket to wear.

"H-h-here, cover yourself up, you must be cold," Naruto said while looking away to hide his embarrassment.

Sayuri saw this and was surprise, but she took it. 'The jacket has his smell on it, it smells like ramen' she thought happily.

"a-arigatou Naruto-kun" Sayuri said blushing like crazy.

Naruto was confused and surprised that Sas-Sayuri was using **Kun** in his name again.

While Naruto was thinking Sayuri was thinking of many perverted things Naruto and her could do. But was surprised at what she was thinking.

'the seal, it's changing my mind faster than I thought. I can't think about doing those things yet I mean I **JUST **transformed into a women and Naruto-kun is still confused' Sayuri thought

But her body was moving on its own. She was moving closer to Naruto slowly and looking at him like a tiger does to its prey. And then she jumped him.

Naruto was contemplating on what was going on. 'First Sasuke comes to me to learn oiroke no jutsu, then he transforms into Sayuri, and Sayuri tells the fan girls that she likes him, not only that her personality did a 180.' Naruto's thought's were broken he was pushed down by Sayuri. When he looks at Sayuri with confusion on his face he was shocked when he looked at Sayuri. He saw the lust that was in her eyes. Only one thing passed through his mind.

'I'M GOING TO GET RAPED"

For Sayuri she was trying to stop herself 'No, not now, I'm not ready and neither is Naruto-kun' Sayuri thought. But couldn't resist, she just wanted him.

Sayuri kissed Naruto and was asking for entrance, Naruto unconsciously. Both of them were in heaven. 'Naruto-kun taste like miso ramen' Sayuri thought. While Naruto was having different thoughts

'She's kissing me! What should I do?!What should I do?! What should I … she taste like tomatoes and curry' Naruto thought.

Both of them broke apart due to lack of air. But Sayuri wanted more she put her hand through his pants and was surprised.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun, you naughty boy you're not wearing underwear. You were waiting for this weren't you?" Sayuri said in a seductive voice that was turning Naruto on.

"I-it's not m-my f-fault, some is s-stealing my underwear for some reason." Naruto stuttered with a dark red face.

**Somewhere else a certain hyuga girl sneezed and fainted**

"Oh really, I need to thank them for doing so." Sayuri said seductively.

Unknown to both of them a scarecrow was watching them.

'This is better than icha icha, COME ON, COME ON GO, NARUTO, this is the path to man.' Kakshi was cheering. But was stopped when anbu came and told him the hokage and council wanted to see him and team 7.

Kakashi of course was depressed, that he had to stop the show early. He was cursing at the council for this.

Kakashi appeared at the gate of training ground and said "Yo how's it going? I see you guys are at that age."

Both Naruto and Sayuri looked up and turned red from embarrassment.

'Thank god kakashi sensei came or I would have lost it' Naruto thought thanking kami

However Sayuri was pissed that he chose now to show up. 'He ruined my Naruto time' Sayuri thought giving a large amount of killer intent to kakashi.

Kakshi noticed this and looked at Sayuri who looked like she was going to kill him 'quoting from the nara clan 'troublesome women' kakashi thought.

"Anyway, let's go buy some clothes for Sayuri-chan here and go to the hokage tower the council wants to see you guys" kakashi eye smiles.

To be continued…

**Chapter 2 guys hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 is finished just need to type up again. I wish I had that smart scanner it would be easier.**


	3. Chapter 3 troubleosme Council

**New beginning: sayuri and Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**Due to small changes from chapter which was Sayuri kissing Naruto I had to change the whole of chapter 3 so it may or may noy be good depending on your tastes in stories sorry (crying)**

**Previous**

"Anyway, let's go buy some clothes for Sayuri-chan here and go to the hokage tower the council wants to see you guys" kakashi eye smiles.

**Story Start**

After shopping for Sayuri they were heading to the hokage tower, to the council meeting hall. When they arrived they were greeted with large amount of KI from the civilian side, well not enough, it was still weak. And from two of the three elders of konoha. The female elder spoke

"Where have you been? Why are you three hours late?!"

"We were lost in the path of life" both kakashi and Naruto said in unison. Everyone in the room sweat dropped except Sayuri and thought one thing 'Another kakashi is born!' while Sayuri thought it was cute. And kakashi was grinning like a mad man under his mask.

'YES THANK YOU KAMI- SAMA, I FINALLT HAVE A APPRENTICE TO TEACH THE WAYS OF LIVING'

The old lady was about to yell until a man whose whole right side is covered in bandage stopped her. "Enough koharu, they are here now and that is all that matters."

The now known as koharu gave a defeated sign and said "Alright Danzo"

The hokage was the next one to talk "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, but I can guess" Sayuri said still pissed that people ruined her naru time.

"Explain to us why you are a female and what is the meaning of this?" Danzo said.

Sayuri signed and explained how the sharingan is a maternal kekkei genkai, how she found a seal that could change ones gender but required a solid henge and how Naruto is the only person that knows said jutsu.

"And that's how I am a female" Sayuri said

Everyone in the room were shocked except the hokage, danzo, kakashi and anruto since they knew already.

Then hiashi hyuga stood up and said "Since Uchiha san needs a spouse I put my nephew neji hyuga as candidate" Everyone of the civilian council agreed, but the shinobi side looked at hiashi with disappointment and anger. Tsume the matriach of the inuzuka clan was about to protest until Sayuri shouted.

"HELL NO! you geezers are not choosing who I get to marry and I will not be used as a breeding machine!"

Hiashi glared at her. "yes, Uchiha san but you are the last of your clan you are in the CRA. And …" Hiashi wasn't able to finish.

"The CRa does not affect the female populace besides I already have someone in mind." Sayuri said the last bit with a huge blush.

This shocked everyone, even Danzo and the hokage.

Danzo got out of his stupor and asked "May we know who this person is, what he would make you transform into a girl, to get his affection."

Sayuri was in full blush mode and was whispering.

"Um can you speak louder?" the hokage asked

"mmmm" Sayuri whipered a little louder

"Say it again I did not hear that" the hokage said again

Sayuri shouted "IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!" with huge blush on her face that would make Hinata looked like beginner in the blushing.

Again the whole room was shocked. Everyone in the civilian side had one thought 'The last uchiha likes the demon brat'

Naruto fainted, three times in one day new record. The Hokage, danzo and kakashi were happy. Hokage and kakashi because someone other than that perverted stalking hyuga. Yeah they know what she did. Hokage through crystal orb jutsu and kakashi through night duties as anbu. But Danzo for another reason.

"I approve" Danzo said

This confused everyone. Danzo the one who hated naruto the most agrees to with the precious uchiha and demon to be in a relationship. The hokage thought one thing 'what is he up to?'

"What why?!" koharu and a pink banshee were shouted with everyone nodding their head.

Danzo explained "If sayuri uchiha and naruto uzumaki were to have a child they will have more than one kekkei genkai, the child will not only have the shringan, it will have large chakra, have longitivity, fast healing, and will be able to master fuinjutsu as if it was basic knowledge, and uzumaki children are usually 85% female which will be good for the uchiha clan since the sharingan can only pass down by female members"

After hearing that everyone was shouting that naruto should marry their daughters. The clan heads were thinking they could get more power, well except shikaku nara, he thought 'troublesome, uzumaki'

But everything was ruined when the hokage spoke "Naruto will not marry anyone other than Sayuri Uchiha"

The whole council was in an uproar, and choza asked why. The hokage replied "The uzumaki clans are a proud clan, they only believe marrying on spouse that they truly love, and to the looks of it Naruto already loves Sayuri.

Sayuri was confused, she just transformed into a girl, even she knew that he would have to get used to her. "What do you mean hokage sama"

"Can you please show us your neck" was all the hokage said. Sayuri did what she was told. Then went into shock. There was a whirlpool tattoo on her neck.

"What is this?!" Sayuri panicked since that was never there.

"That Sayuri is a mate mark which only appears when an uzumaki gives a kiss to the person they truly love." Hokage said

"But I just transformed into a girl today there is no way he could have fall in love with me unless he liked me before I transformed" Sayuri said

"that is highly unlikely since Naruto once looked into the women hot spring once and had a nose bleed that put him in a coma for 1 week." The hokage said.

Sayuri was angry that Naruto looked at other women, and then came back to her senses 'damn the seal is changing my mind real fast'

The council heard this and was thinking of getting a seal master and breaking the mate mark. The hokage looked at them and knew what they were think 'stupid council'

"The bond cannot be broken unless either you or Naruto dies" the hokage said crushing everyone's thoughts of kill Naruto. But gave them new ideas of killing Naruto and save the Uchiha and turn him back to her original form. Danzo knew what they thinking and crushed their schemes completely.

"That bond is special and powerful, if either you or Naruto dies so will the other. That's why the uzumaki clan was so committed."

Sayuri was happy, so happy that she was going to face Naruto and kiss him and contine where they left of even if they have an audience. Only to realize that Naruto was unconscious. 'seriously why did he have to be unconscious now!' Sayuri thought with anime tears.

Hokage looked at Naruto then faced Sayuri and said "Okay Sayuri Uchiha you will be married to Naruto uzumaki, but must have a child before you turn…" "16" danzo said.

The hokage glared at danzo and said "I am the hokage why are" but stopped when danzo got on his knees and said "Please this is a request, please hokage sama."

This surprised everyone, danzo begging, the hokage signed and said "fine 16, Sayuri uhiha you must have a child before 16."

Hiashi being the idiot he is stood up and tried to get both Naruto and sayuri in his clan "Hikage sama please reconsider, Uchiha san should marry neji and uzumaki can marry my daughter hinata."

The hokage was getting pissed that hiashi was getting greedy, he knew that hiashi just wanted the kekkaei genkai and once he has them he'll kill Naruto and Sayuri. The hokage was about to shout at hiashi, but Sayuri beat him to it.

"HELL NO" Sayuri shouted while making a cross with her arms

"Uchiha san you should watch that tone" hiashi said releasing KI

Sayuri was unfazed because this bastard here wants to use her as a breeding machine and take her naru away from her, FROM HER to some perverted underwear thief.

"I'm sorry hyuga san but I will not marry a your weak cousin, and if you think of putting Naruto kun in the CRA, I will kill all the women that are put in, cause I hate sharing" Sayuri said smiling creepily

All the shinobis were reminded of mikoto Uchiha the smiling monster. And they all started to seat from the memory they had of her when she didn't get what she wanted.

The hokage suddenly had the urge of protecting his icha icha. Kakashi was smiling but in the inside he was think 'a mini mikoto sama', dnzo was just smiling for some unknown reason.

Hiashi was about yell at her until the hokage stopped him ansd said "My decision is final, Sayuri Uchiha and Naruto uzumaki will be married and if any of you were to bother or try to stop it I will kill you personally understood!" Everyone nodded their head.

"good now leave, except for you danzo, we need to talk" the hokage said

Everyone left the room and the hokage and danzo were the only one in it.

"You have lots of explaining to do. Like why did you request that Naruto and Sayuri have a child before 16? And why would you agree to have Naruto be married in the first place?" the hokage said.

Danzo looked at hiruzen, 'I knew I couldn't hide it any longer' "The reason id those things is because… Naruto is my grandson" Danzo said.

**To be continued**

**Sorry that this chapter sucks, because of a small change in chapter 2 I had to change the whole thing chapter 3. Chapter 4 may or may not be good either early apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4 story, and perversion

**New beginning: sayuri and Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

**Previous**

_Danzo looked at hiruzen, 'I knew I couldn't hide it any longer' "The reason id those things is because… Naruto is my grandson" Danzo said._

**Story start**

"WHAT?!" Hiruzen said

"Naruto uzumaki is my grandson" danzo said

Hiruzen was surprised, confused and most importantly angry. He was surprised since Danzo actually got married and had a kid 'thought he had a stick up his ass, but I guess he got it out' hiruzen thought. Confused because since Naruto is related to danzo, Naruto didn't have to go through the harsh treatments in his life. And angry because Danzo could have done something to protect Naruto.

"Explain danzo how is he related to you" Hiruzen said.

"Fine", danzo said "It all started during the second war, in the village of birds."

**Flash back **

Danzo who looked about 24 to 28 was walking down the village of birds, doing one last scouting mission to see if there is any danger from enemy ninjas. It was quiet until he accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going" danzo said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry, Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A woman said.

When danzo looked at said women he was speechless. The women was beautiful, she had long blond hair that resonated with the sun. Blue eyes that looked like it was looking at your soul, her face that looked drop dead gorgeous, she had d cup breasts, her body was perfect hourglass, and she looked hot with her yellow kimono on.

'She could take out two battalions if she just stood in the battlefield.' Danzo thought.

"Uno are you okay? Hello?" the angel said.

Danzo was able to get out of his stupor.

"Y-yes I-I am f-fine t-thank y-you" danzo said, cursing at his stuttering.

The girl just giggled at danzo. Then the women just remembered that she had to apologize, since it looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"By the way I am sorry for bumping into you" she said.

"N-no it's not your fault it's my fault entirely" Danzo said nervously with a small blush on her face.

"But you said it was my fault" the women said innocently.

"No! It wasn't your fault, rest assured it was mine" Danzo said while sweating and looking at her up and down.

The women noticed this and decided to tease him. She put her arms on her breast squishing them. "Like what you see" she said in the most seductive voice he has ever heard. And that's coming from the guy who has fan club at konoha.

Right there Danzo's mind was at war. One part wanted to jump her, the other was shouting 'gentlemen code, respect a women at all cost'. And with that danzo fainted.** (Now you know how Naruto's fainting problems come from)**

Danzo woke up to the smell of food. When he got up he noticed that he wasn't at the street or his base, and thought 'All of that was either a dream or genjutsu to capture me'

Then suddenly the door opened, danzo looked for his weapons, only to realize that his weapons were on the other side of the room. When he was about to use shunshin to get his weapons, the women from earlier came and said "You're awake, seriously you almost gave me a heart attack" the blond women said.

Danzo was thankful to the gods that she was not a dream.

"Say I never got your name" the women said.

Danzo was broken out of thoughts and also realized that he never got her name.

"I am Danzo shimura and you are" danzo said

"I'm Himiko Namikaze" **(Himiko – sun princess)** the now known as Himiko said.

'wow her name is just as beautiful as her' Danzo was in a daze until he felt a slap on his face and fell off the bed. Danzo got up and looked at Himiko with an angry glare.

"What was that for?!" Danzo shouted.

Himiko looked at danzo and signed and said "That was for staring at me. A women doesn't like to be stared at, especially by a pervert like you" she pointed.

Danzo understood the staring since his rival always gets slapped or beat up when he stares at women's. 'But she accused ME OF ALL PEOPLE, BEUNG A PERVERT!' Danzo thought

"I'M NOT A PERVER, IF ANYONE'S A PERVERT IT'S YOU" Danzo shouted.

There was an awkward silence until Danzo realized what he had said. From watching/learning from his rival he learnt many things about women. 1. Never call a women fat 2. Never say they are ugly and 3. The most important one NEVER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL THEM A PERVERT. Danzo closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom. When no torture occurred he opened his eyes to see that Himiko had an impassive face.

"of course I'm a pervert, everyone is a pervert it's just females are better at hiding it, and besides" Himiko gets off of her chair and goes to a bookshelf and pulls out some books.

"What's wrong with being a pervert" Himiko finished.

**Flashback end**

"And later we started dating then 2 months later she was pregnant and when Minato was born the village of birds was destroyed and luckily the hospitals was safe but Himiko died of child birth. And since the war wasn't going to end any time soon I put Minato in the orphanage with his mother's last name namikaze name." danzo said

Hiruzen was shocked, beyond shocked, danzo was Minato's father, but then another thought came 'HE GOT LAID BEFORE ME! IMPOSSIBLE and wait couldn't he have taken care of Minato after the war ended' this angered him.

Danzo looking at the angered hokage knew what he was thinking.

"I couldn't take care of minato because of my enemies keeping tabs on me. And there was only one way for me to keep minato safe and that opportunity was taken away by you. And yes I mean the hokage position" Danzo said.

Hiruzen understood since he too has lots of enemies. The only thing protecting him and his family from being assassinated is his position as hokage. "That's why you wanted the position of hokage" hiruzen said.

"Yes, Hiruzen I wanted the position so I could use it to get my son back and protect him." Danzo said.

"Okay I understand why you couldn't be with minato, but what about Naruto, he needed you the most, so why didn't you protect him?" Hiruzen shouted.

Danzo looked at hiruzen "I did" Danzo said.

"What are you talking about? You and the cicilian council talk about executing Naruto all the time" Hiruzen said.

"I created root to protect Naruto, but you made me disband it 8 years ago. And the reason I side with the civilians, is so that I can get them to owe me, for future problems." Danzo said.

"Oh and if your wandering my training method that makes my ROOT anbus lose their emotions, is so that when they guard Naruto they only see him as amission and nothing else, so his life wouldn't be indangered because of petty revenge." Danzo said.

Hiruzen was shocked, with all that has happened. Thinking about how this morning the last Uchiha switched gender, to finding out Danzo banged a girl who was the total opposite of him and he got laid before him.

'I'm too old for this stuff' Hiruzen said with anime tears and banging his head on his on his table.

Danzo looked at Hiruzen and thought 'I knew this day would come, the old man has gone senile'

"So you had sex," Hiruzen said to danzo. Danzo nodded confused as to where this was going.

"How was it? Which position did you guys do?" Hiruzen said with a nosebleed.

Danzo sweat dropped 'how did this pervert become hokage' Danzo thought.

"It was amazing I guess, Himiko is just like Naruto, hyperactive and lots of stamina. And look at book 2 pg 98 a similar position like that." Danzo said.

Hiruzen got his icha icha and looked for the position.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Sayuri**

Kakashi had dropped off Naruto and Sayuri to the Uchiha manor and said goodbye in a perverted way. This pissed Sayuri, just one; just one day she see's that konoha is full of perverted bastards. She couldn't walk outside without getting perverted looks at her. She shivered 'I finally understand what women have to go through every day now.' Sayuri thought. She then went to her room. When she got to her room she saw Naruto sleeping on her bed.

'Naruto-kun looks so CUTE! Especially with those whisker!' Sayuri thought with hearts in her eyes. It was 5 minutes after she broke out of her fan girl mode and started to curse at herself.

'Damn fan girls, now they're taking me to their side' Sayuri thought

Sayuri didn't know what to do now, since Naruto is unconscious, they couldn't continue where they were before being disturbed.

'I am a girl now; I'm going to check to see how it feels' Sayuri thought as she went to the bathroom in a break neck speed.

Sayuri took off her clothes and was in front of a mirror staring at her new body her eyes were the same onyx black exactly like before, but her hair was long black and not in the shape of a duck's butt. She was happy at that part. 'Hear that kaa-san I no longer have a duck's butt anymore in your face.' She had C to D cup breasts and an hourglass figure. She was overcome with a feeling of warmth; even though the air was cold which made her nipples erect. She looked down at her breasts with enthusiasm, and thought 'I hope Naruto-kun likes these' she then remembers what she saw Sakura do once when she was male so she grabs the lumps on her chest and squeezes them, not even a second later she was assaulted with feminine pleasure. Sayuri moaned, "AAAHHH!" in her new female voice. After sometime she stopped to catch her breath.

'That felt so good' Sayuri thought as she felt a pleasurable sensation coming from her new nether region. She gently rubbed the outer lip-like edges with her index and middle finger, finding out that the pleasure she received from fondling her breasts was nothing compared to this. When she was doing this, one person came to mind and it was Naruto. Suddenly she went faster.

"AAAHHHH, Naruto-kun faster!" Sayuri shouted and was continuing until she heard the door open.

Sayuri stopped what she was doing and looked to see none other than Naruto. She was happy that he woke up, but pissed that he walked in on her when she was doing her 'practice' for future events. 'That is unless he plans to continue.' Sayuri thought. But was disappointed when he past her. And groaned.

**With Naruto **

But for Naruto he had no clue. He heard someone call him and woke up and went to the source. He figured out that the source was coming from the bathroom, when he suddenly realized that he hasn't gone to the bathroom for a long time, so he went in and was went to the toilet. He didn't realize that Sayuri was there until he flipped the toilet and heard a groan and turned his head. His eyes snapped wide open at the sight that was in front of him. Most guys would kill to get a view, a girl with her left hand on her breast and right hand in her private area. The image was exactly like that scene in the orange book he read from kakashi. The view was too much and blood sported out of his nose. The force from the nosebleed was so much that he flew back and hit the mirror shattering result Naruto fainted again.

Sayuri stopped what she was doing and went to check on Naruto. Sayuri only had one thing to say "NARUTO-KUN YOU BAKA!"

And END

To be continued…

**So sorry for the harem post thing I just thought of another story that could use a harem and most of you guys said no so yeah. Please continue to read this story and review a lot PLEASE! And the reason I don't like hinata is at first it was cute her shyness but you get sick of it. And the battle with pein she confessed and almost died, doesn't that tell you something. And now at the warshe almost but neji saves this time and I blame her for neji's death. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HINATA NOT NEJI! (crying)**


	5. Chapter 5 Shocking Past

**new beginning sayuri and naruto chapter 5**

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this earlier behind on homework so anyway here you go.**

* * *

**Before**

_Sayuri stopped what she was doing and went to check on Naruto. Sayuri only had one thing to say "NARUTO-KUN YOU BAKA!"_

* * *

**Story start**

Naruto woke up from the shock of seeing a naked girl, and it was not him in his oiroke no jutsu. When he woke up he felt his right side feel heavy. He turned his head to the right to see Sayuri sleeping. He was about to faint again, but composed himself. He was wondering about why Sayuri was sleeping with him. 'She looks so defenseless' Naruto thought with lots of perverted stuff, but he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Sayuri wake up.

Sayuri had woken up. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her. She then took her hands and pinched Naruto's cheeks. "OW! What was that for?" Naruto shouted.

"Just to check if you're awake. You did faint a lot yesterday" Sayuri said.

"Okay" Naruto said not denying it, he did break his record. While he was thinking this his eyes landed on Sayuri. Sayuri was wearing white biker shorts (Like sakura in shippuden) and blue no sleeve shirt. It was tight around her chest. Naruto was lost in Sayuri's body. Sayuri noticed this and smirked she then did a sexy pose and said "Like what you see Naru-kun?"

Naruto was blushing, so much, he was about to faint again, but held himself. The Sayuri was coming at him like a cat and purring with lust in her eyes.

"Hey Naru-kun do you want to continue where we left off before being disturbed." Sayuri purred.

Some part was scared and told him to run, while the other part was shouting 'be a man and go for it' oddly enough there was another voice shouting '**Go boy go, make mama/papa proud**'

When Sayuri got on Naruto's lap, Naruto managed to stop her and said "we can't do this sas-sayuri, I mean we don'y know each other well, and I still see you as sasuke."

Sayuri stopped and looked depressed. That Naruto sees her as sasuke. "Look Naruto-kun I am Sayuri now. Sasuke is gone. A and I love you!" Sayuri shouted the last part blushing like mad.

Naruto was shocked, no shocked would be an understatement. A girl confessed her love to him. 'Yeah, but this girl used to be sasuke. Remember, the bastard who thought he was special just because he was an Uchiha' Naruto thought. Then Naruto remembered he fainted in the council room "Say what happened after I fainted in the council room?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri remembered that he fainted and didn't hear what the council said. When she remembered she blushed "w well after you fainted we were talking about the uzumaki clan and their kekkei genkai."

Naruto was surprised that there was a uzumaki clan and that he had a kekkei genkai. "I HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai, they said your kekkei genkai allows you live longer, have large chakra reserves, fast healing and understanding fuinjutsu better." Sayuri said

Naruto was shocked he has a kekkei genkai. But then something hit him. If there was a uzumaki clan what happened to it? Cause he was the only uzumaki here in konoha. "Um Sayuri what happened to uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked

Sayuri looked down in sadness since Naruto was the same as her the last member oh his/her clan. "They were annihilated during the second shinobi war. You are the only one left?" Sayuri said

"Oh" was all Naruto was able to say. Thinking he really was alone.

Sayuri saw the sadness and tried to comfort him as best she could. Naruto realized this and was a little happy that she comforting him. "So was that all they talked about?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri remembered they were talking about their engagement "Not quite, they were also talking about our engagement and that we had to have a child before 16." Sayuri said blushing like hell.

Naruto was speechless and shouted "WHAT!? WHY?!"

"Well 85% of the children born with a uzumaki clan are female which is good for the Uchiha clan so that's one reason" Sayuri said blushing while think little blond and black haired kids running around.

Naruto also blushed at the children part but then turned piss that they were using him. He wanted to at least have kids with the girl he liked. Then he noticed that the girl beside him, his fiancé wasn't complaining or insulting him and wondered what she said before I love you'.

Sayuri looked at Naruto and saw the distress on his face, and knew what he was thinking. "Um Naruto-kun" Sayuri was about to start, but Naruto interrupted her "When?"

"Huh?" Sayuri replied confused

"When did you start liking me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you do need to know. I had a crush on you since I was 6" Sayuri said blushing thinking about her past.

"You liked me when you were a boy" Naruto said surprised and weirded out.

"Yes and no" Sayuri said blushing.

This confused Naruto "What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

"Well I was a boy, but I was in a girl's body temporarily" Sayuri said.

"Huh? How can you be in a girl's body temporarily?" Naruto asked.

"let me explain, when I was six I made fun of a girl and called her weak and other stuff because I followed my father's ideology like a mindless sheep. My father didn't care, but my mother on the other hand wasn't going to let me go without some form of punishment" Sayuri said.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke!" Mikoto Uchiha shouted.

Sasuke was in the dining room, where he was greeted by his father and older brother Itachi. Sasuke sat down and started eating.

Mikoto entered the dining room. "Sasuke- kun do you mind telling me why you were harassing that girl this morning" Mikoto said in a sweet voice.

Sasuke was surprised at what his mother said and answered. "She was a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, she was playing with dolls instead of training" Sasuke said.

Now Mikoto lost her smile and it turned into a frown. Fugaku and Itachi knowing what their wife/mother was called during her ninja days, 'the smiling monster' knew, when she didn't smile there was going to be hell. So they took their dinner and ran to their respectful room with the same thought 'Sorry Sasuke, every man for themselves'. Sasuke being the dimwit he is didn't know why they left in a hurry. Until he saw his mother radiating so much anger.

He decided to skip dinner and go to his room. When he was about to stand Mikoto told him to stay. He did what he was told.

"Sasuke what you did was wrong and there will be punishment" Mikoto said.

Sasuke was scared "W-what kind of punishment?" Sasuke said scared.

"Ohhh you'll know tomorrow" Mikoto said in the most sweetest voice that screamed pain.

"O-okay" Sasuke managed to say.

"Now finish your diner and go to sleep" Mikoto said

Sasuke finished his dinner fast and ran to his room. Having nightmares about his punishment his mother's going to give him the next day.

Next morning

Sasuke woke up. It was sunny, which he thought was going to be a good day. But then remembered that he was going to be punished so he went to the bath to wash up for whatever punishment his mom was going to give him. When he went the bathroom and washed his face he looked at the mirror. There in the mirror was a girl with long black hair. She looked like a miniature version of his mother.

Sasuke did what all six year old do when they are shocked. Scream. "KYAAAAA" Sasuke covered 'his' mouth.

"So are you learning your lesson?" said Mikoto as she came through the bathroom door.

"'Learning my lesson'? You mean this is my punishment?!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yep, you hurt that girl's feelings now; you'll understand how they feel." Mikoto said.

"What are you talking about? You just dressed me up as a girl. I'll just take everything off and go back to my boy self." Sasuke said freaking out.

"Oh, 'Sasuke-chan' you got it wrong I put a semi physical genjutsu on you. Right now you are a real girl." Mikoto said smiling with sparkles coming out of her.

Sasuke was shocked and started to panic.

"GET THIS GENJUTSU OFF!" Sasuke yelled.

"The genjutsu will ware off in three weeks." Mikoto said with a victory smirk.

Sasuke was shocked even more and on 'his' knees and started to cry. Which surprised 'him' since he never cried before. Mikoto on the other hand thought it was cute. And was thinking all the mother-daughter activities they could do for 3-weeks.

Itachi came hearing the scream. Once he got there he saw a crying girl and his mother with a victory smirk. Once he saw her smirk he left not wanting to even question what happened.

While with Mikoto, although she was happy with her victory she was feeling bad that her now new daughter was crying. So she kneeled down and calmed her down. When Sasuke stopped crying 'he' glared at 'his' mother.

"Why would you do this?" Sasuke asked still glaring at her.

"Well to make you understand what girls have to go through every day." Mikoto said.

"But still couldn't you just give me a lecture about it." Sasuke said.

"Then you would just do everything all over again. This way you will get to learn how to be a girl, and how girls feel but by the end of it you will be respecting them." Mikoto said.

Sasuke was about to counter until Mikoto said "Sasuke no matter what this is your punishment for hurting that little girl."

Sasuke knew that he couldn't win so he accepted his faith. "Okay, but how am I suppose to be a girl? When I was a boy my whole life" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto smiled at her daughter "Well don't worry I'll teach you from girl mannerism to thinking like a girl. And three weeks you will be seeing girls in a new light, Sayuri-musume" Mikoto said.

**Flash back End**

"That's where I got my name from." Sayuri said.

Naruto understood and was glad for that moment he didn't have any parents, so he didn't have to go through torture like that. But one part confused him. "How do I play a role in that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's right! I forgot. Hehehe" Sayuri said.

Naruto face faulted and shouted "How can you forget you're the one that's telling the story?"

Sayuri started to cry "I-I'm sorry please don't yell" Sayuri said weeping. Naruto started to panic since he doesn't like any girl crying even if said girl used to be an emo bastard. "D-don't cry, sorry I take it back" Naruto said in a panic.

"Okay on with the story" Sayuri said in a cheerful tone and Naruto face faulted again. "Uno naruto-kun are you okay?" Sayuri said in cute voice.

"Yeah just slipped, just continue" Naruto said.

"Okay so I started liking you before 1 week my punishment was about be over" Sayuri said

**Flash Back**

It was a week before the end day and Sayuri was in the park playing the sandbox. Making a sand castle. Sayuri's mother Mikoto wasn't there that day because she was busy with clan matters. So Sayuri had the whole day to herself. When she finished her sand castle she was proud of it. She named it 'Uchiha palace' She went to the wash up in the bathroom. And yes she used the female one. When she came back she saw some boys destroying her 'Uchiha Palace' she ran over and told them to stop it. The boys just laughed and said that only weaklings make sand castle and play in the playground and other things that hurt her feelings. 'Was this how that girl felt when I made fun of her?' Sayuri thought. The boy then grabbed her dress and was ripping it. Sayuri was screaming for help. But then suddenly the boy landed on the ground. Sayuri looked p to see her savior and saw a blond haired boy with whisker marks and thought 'KAWAII'

"Leave her alone you dumbass" the blond savior said.

"Or what? Huh? And who are you punk?" the boy that was on the ground said while getting up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage Datebayo!" the now known as Naruto said.

But then the boy on right said "Hey isn't that the demon our parents told us not get near?" the other boy agreed and then ran screaming. The ring leader saw that his subordinates leave and left as well.

Sayuri looked at Naruto and saw that he was sad. But then their eyes met and Sayuri had pink tint on her cheeks. Naruto then gave her his hand, which she took but blushing like crazy. "Are you alright" Naruto said.

"H-hai arigatou" Sayuri said stuttering.

But then Mikoto called and both Sayuri and Naruto saw that Mikoto coming to them. Naruto left knowing what she would do to him. Mikoto came and said "Are you okay Musume" "Hai kaa-san it was thanks to Naruto-kun" Sayuri was pointing to Naruto only to realize that he was gone. Sayuri was looking for her knight everywhere. Mikoto was giggling at her daughter's reaction. But knew what was going on and when he left. She was thinking back when she arrived she saw how that civilian brat was doing to her daughter. 'Looks like I have to complain to those bastards' and she was looking for Naruto to thank him but he ran away before she could 'Seriously, I used to be in anbu and he just disappeared without a trace, how'd he do that?' Mikoto thought. But was broken out of it when she heard her daughter call her. "Kaa-san where is Naruto-kun"

Mikoto had nothing against Naruto and she was one of the people who wanted to adopt narto but because of her husband who has 50 meter stick up his ass she couldn't. "I don't know musume" Mikoto said and saw the sadness in her face "But if you see him again please tell him thank you for me and ask him to come to our house for dinner okay" Mikoto said with a smile. This got Sayuri happy and she agreed with her mother with a nod."

**Flash back end**

"And the I was looking for you during the week and I guess I kind of fell in love." Sayuri said.

Naruto knows the origin of her feelings or him. Another question came "Was that the only time you were a girl?" Naruto asked

"Nope when tou-san and itachi-nii went on mission together which was a lot before the massacre me and kaa-san would have our mother daughter time and even then I still looked for you. But you were nowhere to be found. However there was this one time in the ramen stand I found you but when I was coming to talk to you ran away." Sayuri said.

"Okay" Naruto said still trying to absorb the information. "But still Sayuri I think that you're Sasuke." Naruto said even if she had a legit reason he could see anything else.

Sayuri was said that the man she loves doesn't see her anything but that idiotic suicide emo. But she didn't give up so she did something that shocked Naruto again. She grabbed Naruto's hand and put them on her heart and said "Would Sasuke do this?" Naruto was blushing. Then Sayuri put her other hand and cupped his face "Would Sasuke do this?" Sayuri said and Naruto was shaking his head furiously in gesturing no. "No, so don't see me as Sasuke anymore. I am Sayuri the girl who you saved, the girl who fell in love with you and the girl who wants to spend her entire life with you." Sayuri said and to prove all her points she kissed him but this time was different then the kiss after she transformed. This one had more passion and Naruto was also kissing him. However Unknown to them a certain pink and blond haired banshee were watching this and were getting piss. 'NARUTO HEHEHE YOU WILL DIE SO THAT SASUKE-KN CAN BE HIMSELF AGAIN.' That day was the day Naruto's life has changed.

**Somewhere else **

A cartain clan head told her daughter about Naruto and Sayuri realationship and said daughter had one thing in her mind 'NARUTO-KUN IS MINE! NO ONE BUT ME IS ALLOWED TO MARRY HIM!'

**Uchiha Compound**

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped kissing and shivered like people were going to kill them. They ignored it and went back to kissing but this time they added their tongues into it.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry that this is late I'm trying to catch up on my homework and I'm looking for this one particular Naruto and fem Sasuke fanfiction and I was reading lots of Fanfiction to get a better understanding of how to write lemons since the lemon on the other chapter sucked. Also I may release another Naruto and fem Sasuke story called 'Wrong impression' before the weekends.**

**AND ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE SEND BY PRIVATE MESSAGE HOW TO WRITE A LEMON! PLEASE I HAVE NO CLUE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Boys are perverts

**new beginning sayuri and naruto chapter 6**

**Before**

_**Somewhere else **_

_A cartain clan head told her daughter about Naruto and Sayuri realationship and said daughter had one thing in her mind 'NARUTO-KUN IS MINE! NO ONE BUT ME IS ALLOWED TO MARRY HIM!'_

_**Uchiha Compound**_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped kissing and shivered like people were going to kill them. They ignored it and went back to kissing but this time they added their tongues into it._

**Story Start**

It was a sunny day in konoha. People were selling flower, fresh fruits, clothes and Ramen.

At Ichiraku Ramen stands

We see Naruto happily eating ramen. Why he's happy well because he finally got one of his dream completed, he finally got a girlfriend and she wasn't one of his clones disguised as a girl. That's right he and Sayuri are dating. Everything was great especially since he thought the fan girls were going to come after him and kill him, But he thought they gave up their crush on Sayuri. Oh how wrong he was.

Somewhere 

"Hehehehe, so we do this and that and we can get rid of him hahahahahahahaha" people said in a dark place.

Back to Ichiraku's

"So Naruto-kun why are you so happy today?" Ayame the ramen waitress said.

Naruto stopped eating and blushed. Ayame saw this and smiled at her little brother, knowing the fact that he has a girlfriend/ fiancée. Naruto was about to reply but was interrupted when someone said his name.

"Hey Naru-kun." Sayuri said smiling.

"Hey Sayuri-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked knowing the fact that his girlfriend did not like ramen and did not like to go anywhere near it unless there was nothing to eat. But apparently the only reason she doesn't like ramen is because there was no tomato flavored ramen.

Still smiling at her boyfriend/ fiancé answered his question "I just came back from my kunoichi training from kurenai-sensei's" Sayuri said.

"Oh, How was it?" Naruto asked

"It was good, and I learned new things that shinobi's can't do" Sayuri replied smiling.

Naruto was blushing at Sayuri's smile, it was cute. He couldn't resist, he just wanted to kiss her which was odd for him because this is the first he felt this way. And it only happened when he either thinks about Sayuri, talks about Sayuri or is with Sayuri.

"So Naru-kun what do you want to do today?" Sayuri asked breaking Naruto of his thoughts.

Naruto was thinking about what to do. The whole couple thing is new to him so he doesn't know what to do. "Um what do you want to do?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sayuri knew that Naruto didn't know anything about dating. And neither did she. After all they just became a couple for 5 days and they barely saw each other. Since she went to kurenai for her kunoichi training and Naruto … well he just did something either at ichiraku's or at his house. 'Now that I think about it I don't know where he lives.' Sayuri thought.

Naruto was looking at Sayuri who was looking at him like she was in deep thought. "Uno Sayuri-chan what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri who was broken out of her thoughts looked at her boyfriend and said "Let's go to your house. Cause I never been there."

Naruto looked at Sayuri with a panic look. 'Oh no she's going to find out!' Naruto thought. "Hahaha let's not go, it is far away and I don't want to tire you out anymore than you are." Naruto said with a nervous and panicky voice. Sayuri caught this which made her more interested to go.

"Nope let's go I want to see where you live. And besides you know where I live, it's only fair that I know where my fiancé lives" Sayuri said grabbing Naruto's hand and going to his house.

"Uno Sayuri- chan" Naruto said.

Sayuri looked at Naruto and had an irritated look "Look Naruto I'm not going to take any no, okay we're going and that's final." Sayuri said with huff. Which made her cute to Naruto.

"Yeah I figured but if you want to go to my house, it's the opposite way." Naruto said with a impassive expression pointing the opposite way from where they were going. Sayuri looked at Naruto and blushed at her mistake. She then scrambled and went in the direction Naruto had pointed. They said their farewells to the ichiraku family and went to naruto's while missing the perverted grin on Ayame's face.

Naruto and Sayuri were walking to naruto's house being glared at and hearing whispers behind their back. Most of them were about how Naruto was dating the Uchiha and what not or others were talking about some demon curse. Sayuri didn't care all she cared was that she was going to be Naruto and no one can break them apart. When she looked at naruto's face though her expression changed to a frown. Naruto was getting hurt by their comments and glares. She looked at the civilians and glared at them and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP, if you have something to say then say it to my face you bastards" she then quickened her pace and went to her original objective while dragging Naruto. "Thank you" was what Sayuri heard from her boyfriend. "Huh, what for?" Sayuri said confused

Naruto looked at her with his sky blue eyes and said "For defending me. You're first one from our age group to ever do that" Naruto said.

Sayuri was happy and embarrassed "well I'm supposed to do that. After all I am your girlfriend." Sayuri said while looking at Naruto. Naruto had a soft gaze and said "yeah" while smiling.

Naruto's house

They had finally reached Naruto's house. It was busted up and looked like it was about to break. "This is where you live" Sayuri said.

"Yeah, I know it's nothing like the Uchiha compound but at least it has the same functions right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess it does" Sayuri said without looking away from the apartment.

"Anyway can you stay out for while I check something?" Naruto said as he went inside his apartment.

Inside Naruto's apartment there were ramen cups and garbage everywhere. 'Alright' "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **20 Naruto's popped up in smoke and they saluted the original Naruto "Alright guys clean this up fast got it" The clones nodded their head and pt everything in the garbage bag. It took 5 minutes before they finished and popped out of existence. Naruto opened the door and told Sayuri to come in. Sayuri looked at the place. Although there were places that had cracks it was clean especially for boy, excluding her old form since she always acted like a girl due to her mother. She then looked at Naruto and said with a smiling face "You don't have to hide it from me I know guys hide their porn in their closet or under their bed so…"

"If I told you that I did have porn, what would you do?" Naruto asked Sayuri with an impassive face.

"I'd look for it of course" Sayuri said with a cheerful voice. **(From Photo Kano hahaha it was hilarious)**

Naruto signed "wait here while I get some tea for you." Naruto was about to pass to the threshold of his door and was about to say something until he saw Sayuri looking under his bed "Don't look around!"

Sayuri jerked up and was smiling childishly.

"Just sit down patiently while I get the tea" Naruto said while leaving the room. Naruto was in the kitchen and poured tea in two glasses. He was glad that he had tea or he had no idea what he would have done. When he came back to his room he saw Sayuri with his orange book he stole from Kakashi. "What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted panicking.

"Well I was looking around and I found this and I was interested what was inside it since Kakashi- sensei always reads it and I can see why he enjoys it." Sayuri said with a grin. "And I can't believe you have this" Sayuri said with a disgusted look.

Naruto was panicking "Y-you got it wrong. That's Kakashi-sensei's I just stole his copy so I could use it to uh see his face. Yeah that. I was planning to use it as a bargaining tool to see Kakashi-sensei's face!"

"Really now. What makes you think you could see his face with this?" Sayuri said with venom. She knows all abot the forbidden orange book from kurenai- sensei. She said that it was vile and that it should be destroyed. Now she finds that her boyfriend/ fiancé was read this vile book and was getting angry.

"W-well Iruka- sensei said that Kakashi-sensei loves those books and said if I held them hostage Kakashi-sensei would do anything" Naruto said laughing while rubbing the back of his head.

Sayuri squinted her eyes "So you weren't reading it" Sayuri said

"Nope [, I don't understand what they were talking about like what was that about 69 and that other thing they said, I have no clue what they were talking about." Naruto said innocently confused. Sayuri looked at Naruto and knew that he was confused but why was he panicking in the first place.

"Okay I believe you but why were you panicking in the beginning?" Sayuri asked.

Naruto was chuckling while using a finger to scratch his cheeks "Ha ha well you see I thought that you were going to tell Kakashi- sensei that I took it and he would probably punish me for it." Sayuri was smiling at her boyfriend and then something caught her attention "So did you see it?" Sayuri asked.

"See what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You know Kakashi – sensei's face." Sayuri said curious.

"Oh no I didn't, apparently I need to get all of his series to make him do what I want and it was already hard to get one copy" Naruto said with a huff.

She was depressed she really wanted to know what Kakashi looked like under his mask. But was happy that he found his weakness. She was laughing inwardly at the prospect of not only beating Kakashi but to get rid of those vile books. 'Hahahaha I can kill two birds with one stone. Don't worry Kurenai-sensei the girls will be liberated from those perverted books.' Sayuri thought.

Far away Kakashi was shivering and was holding his book for his dear life which by the way also made him lose a bet with guy. And for some reason the real kunoichi's felt relieved and had one thought go through their head 'Someone will liberate us!'

Now, current time. Sayuri and Naruto were talking about all sorts of stuff like training and new techniques they want to learn. Well mostly Naruto. Sayuri was getting upset because Naruto is seeing her as a boy and not a girl. She didn't mind that he was talking about training but coming back from said training she wants to at least do what couples do. And she did learn many things from Kurenai-sensei. She suddenly did something that shocked Naruto and made him loose grip of his glass of tea. She pushed him down and was looking at Naruto's eyes. Naruto was blushing up a storm. 'Is she going to kiss me?' Naruto thought more like hoping since he really liked to be kissed by Sayuri.

"You know Naruto I really don't want to talk about training or any ninja stuff when we are at home or outside of our team meetings." Sayuri said

"W-well what do you want to talk about then?" Naruto said stuttering.

"Well we are a couple now and I want to do what couples usually do, like hold hands, go on dates (Blushing) and maybe a kiss from now and then" she said blushing up a storm.

Slowly they brought their faces closer. Their faces were inches away from each other. They were about to kiss until the door bell rang. They ignored but the door bell rang once again. With a sign of annoyance they pulled apart. Naruto went to check who it was. When he opened the door he saw Kiba smiling like the dog he is. "Yo Naruto I heard there's a crazy girl following you" kiba said.

Naruto looked at kiba pissed that this idiot dog disturbed them when he and Sayuri was about to kiss. Naruto was about to say something when Sayuri came to the door "Who is it Naru-kun?" Sayuri said. Then she saw Kiba. 'This bastard. Why him of all people.' Sayuri was raging in her mind Kiba had a reputation of being a second Jiraya in the 'Real Kunoichi Association' group. Kiba saw her and whistled "Hey there, why don't you leave dead last over here and come be mi bi" but kiba was never able to finish his sentence because Naruto had punched him so hard in face that his nose broke and shouted "Keep youtr F…ing Perverted thoughts to yourself. This is my girlfriend and if you even talk to her like that again **I will make sure a you don't get something worse than a broken nose got it!**" Naruto said the last part in a demonic manner. Kiba could only hold his nose and nod his head. Kiba then ran away to the hospital to get his nose fixed.

Sayuri on the other hand was turned on by his demonic voice. She then gave Naruto a quick peck and ran blushing to her house. Naruto was also blushing and went inside his house shoting "YAHOO!" and jumping around his house.

They had only one thought 'This is what love is'

However unknown to them a certain hyuuga was watching them with her byakugan fully activated. 'That BITCH NARUTO-KUN IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S'

**SECRET HIDEOUT UNDERNEATH THE NINJA ACADEMY**

"So Girl's you know what to do right?!"

"Yes commander! ELIMINATE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"That's right that demon had the nerve to brainwash Sasuke-kun we will liberate Sasuke-kun from the demon's curse!"

"Yes Maam! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN!"

**Sorry for being late to update this please read and review it doesn't matter if it's bad or good review just do it!.**


	7. Chapter 7 I am The hokage

**new beginning sayuri and naruto chapter 7**

**Before**

_**SECRET HIDEOUT UNDERNEATH THE NINJA ACADEMY**_

"_So Girl's you know what to do right?!" _

"_Yes commander! ELIMINATE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

"_That's right that demon had the nerve to brainwash Sasuke-kun we will liberate Sasuke-kun from the demon's curse!"_

"_Yes Maam! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN!"_

**Story start**

It's been a month since Naruto and Sayuri have been dating. Everything was great for them. For Sayuri the fan girls haven't been annoying her and they were depressed each time she sees them especially Sakura and Ino. But to her ire she has fan boys following her. But she didn't care Naruto always beats the crap out of them when he gets the chance. She also became a kunoichi and I mean a real kunoichi that knows what the difference between normal life and ninja life. Her training with Kurenai was complete and she was given a member ship to the 'Real Kunoichi association' where she introduced the topic of Naruto. Which by the way got him on the bingo book for women as a c rank later changed to A rank tying with Kakashi. Her relationship with Naruto was good as well they went on dates and they kissed now and then.

For Naruto his life was great. He has a girlfriend finally. And he had gained respect from many people. Mostly kunoichi's not the fan girls. They even flirt with him, but Sayuri yells at them. He was slowly turning Sayuri into a ramen addict; mostly because of the news that she is dating the 'demon' she has no choice but to eat at the ramen stand. He's also been getting into fights everyday because of his girlfriends fan boy club. Not only that, Sayuri seems to disappear from time to time. When he asked where she went she said and quotes 'Women paradise'. Which confused him even more?

Right now Naruto and Sayuri are coming out of the training ground 7 from their beat down from Kakashi. It was two against one and Kakashi still didn't take them seriously. He was reading his porn while fighting those two.

"Man why can't he take us seriously for once and not read that orange book all the time? And I still don't understand the contents of those books." Naruto whined. Sayuri on the other hand was blushing that he didn't understand any of the sexual activities in those books. He even came to her house just to ask what the characters were doing from one of the pages in the orange book that he stole from Kakashi. That day she was blushing so much she fainted and Naruto had to take her to the hospital.

"Hey Sayuri-chan what do you think happened to sakura? She hasn't come to any of the team meetings lately." Naruto asked.

It was true sakura hasn't been coming to any of the past team meetings or any of the d rank missions. From what Kakashi-sensei said she may have trauma from sayuri's transformation and her relationship with Naruto.

"Who knows what that banshee is doing? Probably planning something to get revenge or something."

How right she was.

Naruto nodded in agreement ever since Sayuri came all the fangirls of Sasuke have been looking at him with a murderous eyes, even Ino. So now he can't buy flowers for Sayuri unless either her mother or father is the one attending the store. This is usually never.

Sayuri was looking at Naruto and was thinking how he had become manlier and other stuff. Her gaze then turned to his lips which reminded her of their kisses. She was blushing from that thought. Naruto noticed but didn't know the meaning he thought she had a fever.

"Uno Sayuri-chan do you have a fever?" Naruto asks as he puts his forehead on her forehead checking her temperature. Sayuri was in full blush mode. 'Baka! I can't believe after a month of going out he still doesn't know the difference between a blush and a fever.' Sayuri thought.

"No Naruto-kun it's just hot outside and after training the heat kinda gets to you. You know what I mean right?" Sayuri asked.

Naruto looked confused but he did know what she meant after he was sweating bullets. "I guess you're right but where can we go. My place has no fans and I don't think nayone is going to let me in, in their shops for some cooling and ichiraku is closed since they ran out of materials." Naruto said.

"Where else do you think baka my house of course. I have lots of fans and you have some of your clothes there so you can use the showers as well" Sayri said a bit agitated that he forgot about her house. Or their house now.

"YOSH LET'S GO" he said as he grabbed sayuri's hand and ran to her house.

Unknown to them two people were watching them. One from the bushes and one from behind the tree.

The two mysterious people were seething at the sight and were thinking of killing Naruto/Sayuri. (you know who they are)

**Hokages office**

At the hokage's office the hokage was doing what he does best reading porn. He was neglecting his pile of paperwork that had been increasing for something now. He gave a perverted giggling. 'so good suki-chan, that's my girl' hiruzen thought while reading icha icha. But was interrupted from the good part when hiashi hyuuga, sayaki haruno, and koharu.

The hokage looked at his guests and put his book away. "How may help you? Hiashi, sayaki and koharu?" shiruzen said already knowing what they came to complain about.

"We came here to talk about the engagement between Naruto uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Koharu said.

"Yeah" the pink banshee leader said. And hiashi nodded

Hiruzen signed and replied "If you haven't gone deaf then I will repeat there is nothing you can do to break it apart and even if you did you will only make the village lose two valuable ninjas and strong kekkei genkais."

Hiashi being an idiot "That is why they should be put in the CRA, so that the bloodline can survive."

"And we need to do something to return Sasuke sama to his former self" sayaki screeched. Koharu nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen was thinking of many ways to kill them and places to hide their bodies. 'Nobody would notice right?' but the he remembered their positions. Koharu one of the three village elders, sayaki the one who practically owns all of the civilian stores in konoha and hiashi the clan head of the hyuuga clan.

'sign why why must they have important roles? If they didn't I would have killed them the moment they walked in.' hiruzen thought. He then broke himself out of his thoughts and looked at the irritating people. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" Hiruzen asked irritation evident in his voice.

"We want you to break the engagement" koharu said.

"Well I can't do that, it is the uzumaki clans rule. And last I recall that the clan matters is out of the councils or even the hokages hands so it is Sayuri uchihas and Naruto uzumakis decision if they wish to follow the engagement." Hiruzen said.

This irritated hiashi "Just do this sarutobi, this is good for the whole village!" Hiruzen looked at hiashi ready to kill him.

"**I AM THE HOKAGE Hyuuga if you so badly wish to interfere with clan matters then you will face the death penalty."**

This shut everyone up and well almost everyone. Sayaki was getting pissed that the hokage isn't going to do anything about Sasuke "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THAT DEMON CONTROL SASUKE SAMA?!" sayaki shouted

Hiruzen was not pleased he looked at sayaki **"Haruno I recommend that you lower your voice and stop calling my surrogate grandson a demon if you know what's good for you. This matter has nothing to do with civilians. And I do mean it when I say that or else your daughter will be an orphan do I make myself clear." **The group did not speak **"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" **"HAI!" the group shouted. "And on that note the only one involved in the Uchiha and uzumaki case is Danzo, Homura and I myself"

Koharu looked at the hokage with surprise and anger. "Why am I not in the case?"

The Hokage looked at koharu with disgusted eyes. he was about to say something until Homura entered the room and interrupted him. "It's because all you want is power and what is good for the village." Homura said.

"What are you talking about? I always think about the good of the village." Koharu said with sayaki agreeing.

"Really now because all you think about is the death of Naruto kun and reviving the uchiha clan." Homura countered.

"Isn't that what's good for the village? If not than I do not see why you are complaining?" koharu said with both sayaki and hiashi agreeing this time.

Homura signed and looked at koharu "You really don't understand do you? What would you think would happen if Naruto uzumaki or Sayuri Uchiha were to hate this village with all the things you scum have been doing to them?" homura asked his former teammate.

"Why would sasuke sama hate this village? Konoha is the strongest village in the elemental nation." Sayaki said stating her opinion.

"And do you know the reason why konoha is strongest in elemental nations?" Homura asked.

"It's because of the hyuugas and the byakugan and the ninjas that bring great name to the village." Hiashi said sayaki and koharu agreeing.

Homura and hiruzen looked at them with disgust "WRONG! The reason we are strong is because Naruto uzumaki is the jinchuriki of the kyubi no yoko and Sayuri Uchiha the last Uchiha in the village is loyal to us. If they start hating konoha the village will not only lose two great shinobi's but konoha will be at war with the other nations. Naruto uzumaki is the only one preventing that and Sayuri Uchiha is preventing Itachi Uchiha to come and kill us. DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW! IF YOU DON'T STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING THEN IT IS THE END OF KONOHA AS WE KNOW IT."

Sayaki looked at homura like he grew a second head "That's not possible the demon brat…" but she was never able to finish because hiruzen interrupted her. **"Get out now"**

"You can't…" **"Get out or you will be dealt with punishment"**

"Hiruzen you can't …." **"That's hokage sama to you and hiashi if you and your group don't leave, the hyuuga clan will loss half of its clan money" **Hiashi fearing this left, koharu knew that her old teammate was serious left while dragging the haruno banshee leader with her.

Once they left hiruzen plopped on his chair and signed in annoyance and stress. "Tough day huh?" homura said.

"You have no idea" Hiruzen countered.

Homura looked at the hokage "So what are we going to do with naruto kun and Sayuri chan if things go like this there will be a civil war in konoha and i'd seriously fight the kyubi and die than be involved in that."

"same here old friend same here."

* * *

**Sorry for posting so late I'm kind of in the middle of exams and kind of failing hahaha any way here is chapter 7 sorry that it sucks but exams.**

**Also I have a question do you guys ever have so many different ideas for fanfiction cause I just read one fanfiction and I have three different plots for Naruto and fem Sasuke and not only that I just read a manga mayo chiki! And I have an idea for a cross over with Naruto and mayo chiki to many ideas it's KILLING ME! SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU HAVE ANY WAY OF CURING THIS I NEED ADVICE CAUSE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON MY CURRENT FANFIC!**


	8. Chapter 8 Chunin exam part 1

New beginning Sayuri and Naruto chapter 8

**Previous**

_Homura looked at the hokage "So what are we going to do with naruto kun and Sayuri chan if things go like this there will be a civil war in konoha and i'd seriously fight the kyubi and die than be involved in that." _

"_Same here old friend same here." _

**Story start**

It was a good and sunny day for Sayuri or she thought she and Naruto were walking to training ground 7 holding hand. They had to go to the training ground early because apparently Kakashi had something to say to them. When Sayuri and Naruto reached the training ground they were both shocked. They saw team 8, team 10, and Sakura. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto like they wanted to kill him. Sayuri noticed this and thought 'If those useless fan girls do anything to my Naruto-kun I swear they will be seeing Gai-sensei naked.' Naruto on the other hand was shivering. He was unhappy that he had to face fan girls now, which he wasn't prepared to do. He was scared. Sayuri noticed the frightened look on her boyfriend and held his hand tighter. Hinata noticed this and gave a scowl.

Everything was in an awkward silence. But kiba soon broke it. "Here comes a hottie with a body aho aho!" kiba shouted perversely. Within a yellow flash kiba was down with a broken jaw by Naruto. The jounin senseis' that were hiding in the trees were shocked and assumed Naruto somehow learned the yondaime hokage's technique. Sayuri on the other hand had hearts coming out of her, as did Hinata, but it turned to a scowl glaring at Sayuri. Sakura and ino was glaring at Naruto. By now the senseis interfered. Naruto was still glaring at kiba.

"(cough) all right kids, the reason we told you to come here is because we all decided to enter you guys in the chunin exam that is happening next week." Kakashi said.

"WOOHOO, finally I can prove I am the best." Kiba shouted.

"Kiba do not get a head of yourself, it is only the chunin exam =, not anbu exam and besides how can yo be the best if you cannot even defeat me." Shino stated. While everyone except Kakashi, Kurenai, asuma, Hinata kiba and shikamaru were shocked that shino spoke that many words.

"yeah well in this exam I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

'Troublesome' shikamaru thought

'Munch munch' choji thought

'Dog brat shut up' Hinata thought

'The demon is going to die' sakura and ino both thought.

'I wonder what I'll have for dinner.' Naruto thought

'Hmmm I wonder which outfit I should wear I go to naru-kun's house today. The one that covers my body or the one that reveals most of my body? These are the questions that haunt me.' Sayuri thought.

'that bastard bug I'm going to beat him the beat Naruto in the chunin exam and make Sayuri mine!'

'Buzz buzz' shino thought.

'Oh mitsuki you naughty girl! PORN!' Kakashi shouted in his thought

'Kurenai is so sexy' asuma thought

'I need to step up Hinata's training so she can survive in this chunin exam. Especially against Sayuri. AND SOMEBODY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THAT PORN OUT OFF MY SIGHT! ' Kurenai thought

"Anyway here's the information on the chunin exam if you want to learn more and make a decision if you want to get in before next week." Kakashi said while giving paper to the kids.

"And with that my team come with me so we can start training" Kurenai said.

"Same with my team" asuma said.

When the other teams left team 7 was looking at their sensei, well only Naruto and Sayuri sakura was glaring at Naruto. Naruto was feeling uncomfortable by this and looked at sakura and was scared then looked at Sayuri who did not realize the atmosphere and held on to his arms like she always did. He could feel her breasts on his arm and was getting aroused. But he didn't know what that feeling was, he just felt funny especially yin his stomach.

"All right team start doing 50 Naruto and Sayuri and sakura do 70" Kakashi said while reading porn.

"Why do I have to do more?!" sakura shouted.

"Because you haven't shown up too team meetings for a long time this will be your punishment for the week." Kakashi stated plainly. Kakashi looked at his team "Well what are you waiting for start or I'll increase the laps." With that the team started to run.

Naruto was ahead of everyone else. Sayuri was second trying to catch up with Naruto. Sakura was the last one. Sayuri was thinking what she was going to do to her Naruto after training. Sakura was thinking of ways to kill Naruto. 'Once the demon is killed then Sasuke-kun will return.' Sacra thought.

**3 hours later**

Team 7 had just finished all their training. Kakashi gave them an eye smile and told them to go home and rest and to come tomorrow at 7 am for more training. And he then shunsened away to god knows where.

Naruto and Sayuri were leaving the training ground. Naruto put his left arm over Sayuri's shoulders which told people that she was his and only his. Sayuri was smiling loving her boyfriend's warmth and possessiveness. For them everything was bliss until a certain banshee ruined it.

"NARUTO-BAKA TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF SASKE-KUN!" the pink banshee shoted.

Naruto on the other hand had an passive face while Sayuri was trembling with rage.

"Eh Sasuke? Where? I don't see him" Naruto said.

"He's right there!" sakura said pointing at Sayuri.

Naruto looks at Sayuri "Where? All I see is a sweet and hot girl" Naruto said with a questioning face.

Sayuri stopped her trembling and was blushing. 'He called me hot and sweet and HOT!" Sayuri thought.

Sakura saw the blush on Sayuri's face and was getting pissed that Naruto was changing her 'sasuke' and brainwashing 'him'. "DEMON GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" sakura shouted.

Naruto was going to say something but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"SHUT UP! YOU BITCH! DON'T CALL MY FIANCE A DEMON!" Sayuri shouted

Sakura was taken aback by this. But her resolve didn't waver. "How can you side with demon? Don't you see Sasuke-kun that the demon is brainwashing you into falling in love with him? He just wants to have your power that's all! So please come back to me." sakura stated

Sayuri by now was planning on using her sharingan and put an illusion that put sacra in a coma for a very long time. "Listen here you bitch I have just about enough of you bastard fan girls and bastard villagers calling my NARU a demon. You should be thanking him. He's protecting this village from being destroyed what do you do you insult him try to kill him for what for protecting your pathetic lives. If Naruto wants my powers he can have them all I need from is his love nothing more! Let's go Naruto- kun!" Sayuri shouted as she grabs Naruto's hand and leaves the training ground.

Sakura was left behind in training ground 7.

Sayuri was practically dragging Naruto. She was going as fast as she could while dragging Naruto. She was pissed that sacra said all those stuff about her Naruto. She could care less if she insulted her but when you insult her boyfriend you going to get it. 'That bitch called a Naruto a demon. He should be considered a hero but no he was forced to protect these bastards life while sacrificing his own.' She looks around and sees all the glares that the people were giving Naruto. 'These bastards!' she then looks at the hokage monument and sees the forth hokage's face. 'dumbass yondaime ruining the life of a child just to protect these demons you call people.' Sayuri thought starting to hate the so called greatest ninja in the world.

"Um Sayuri-chan where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri stopped and looks around their surroundings. They were in the graveyard. But Sayuri was too pissed to be embarrassed. She then looked at Naruto. He looked carefree especially after what sakura said.

"Looks like we went in the wrong direction again. Haha" Naruto said chuckling while scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CAREFREE?!" Sayuri shouted.

Naruto stopped and put his hand down and looked at Sayuri confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is why did you let sakura call you a demon? Why didn't you do anything? You could have punched her or something. So why?" Sayuri at this point started to cry. "Why don't you do something to protect yourself?" Sayuri said while crying. **(AN: I know total ooc but. Hey don't feel like you want to cry when you are in front of your girlfriend or boyfriend I think at least I wouldn't know never had one forever alone?(Breaks down crying))**

Naruto looks at the crying girl "Well I guess I got used to being called a demon. It's not like I can do anything right now to change their views on me. I mean they did lose precious people to the fox and since it's sealed in me all I can do is shoulder their hate."

Sayuri looked at him. "But you're the hero. People should worship the ground you walk in. they should be throwing themselves at you" Sayuri said.

"Well if that happened I would be a spoiled kid now wouldn't I. just look at Sasuke he was a spoiled kid just because he was part of the Uchiha clan. And I doubt that if people saw me as some kind of hero you wouldn't have fallen in love with me. And besides if I was in their place I probably would have done the same." Considering that Sasuke and Sayuri are two separate people.

Sayuri looked at Naruto still crying. The smile on his face looked calm and cute but if you looked closely you could see sadness in the smile.

'That smile. He had the same smile when he told me he was the kyuubi jinchuriki.' Sayuri thought

**Flash back**

Sayuri was walking to Naruto's house from ichiraku's. The reason she was at ichiraku withot Naruto is because most of the shops either banned her, kicked her out before she could even get in or overpriced her. She then found out the reason they did that. It was because she was dating Naruto, she received the same punishment he did. Getting glares and having to listen to whispers behind her back. But she had no idea why they hated Naruto. But she didn't care.

'Once naru-kun becomes hokage they'll be sorry they ever treated him and me like that. But at least ichiraku has tomato ramen' Sayuri thought.

While she was walking to Naruto' house lots of people were glaring at her. And she could even hear whispering. If she concentrated she could hear what they were talking about.

"Sasuke-sama is cursed by the demon."

"No, what if he is a demon lover and just turned into a woman to please the demon."

She was pissed at the first comment. She hated being called Sasuke, but she couldn't disagree with the second one. She did become a woman to please Naruto, but she was not being CONTROLED TO DO IT!

She wanted to beat them up, but since she was a ninja she can't hurt the civilians. But her torment was over as she was a few miles away from Naruto's apartment. She ran so she could see Naruto. While running she could still hear the whispers from the civilians.

"If he falls in love with the demon how is he going to get revenge on Itachi?"

That comment made her stop running. She herself forgot about taking revenge on Itachi. She was so concerned about her and Naruto that she forgot about her brother and what he did to the clan and what he did to her. Yes, she gave up on her revenge but that didn't mean she didn't want to go and find him and bring justice for killing an entire clan. But then the next comment completely threw her off guard.

"Don't worry once Itachi comes back and finds out what he did to his little brother he will kill the demon and Sasuke-sama will be back to normal." A random civilian said.

This made Sayuri stop completely. Making her think of Itachi coming back but not to kill her no, coming back to kill Naruto. Her Naruto. She could no longer hold back her tears. She didn't want Naruto to die. He was the only thing she has left. So she ran really fast to Naruto. To see if he was okay. When she reached his door she knocked really hard. The door probably would have broken if Naruto didn't open the door.

Naruto opened while holding a cup of ramen and saw a semi crying Sayuri.

"Eh Sayuri-chan what are you doing here this late?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri did what normal people would do when they cry. Tackle someone. Lucky for Naruto he was shocked and confused as to why Sayuri was crying so he decides to speak what was on his mind.

"Ne Sayuri-chan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

It was a few seconds of sobs and sniffs until Sayuri answered Naruto. "I'm glad you're okay."

Naruto was even more confused. "What are you talking about? Of course I am!"

Sayuri wiped the tears away "I just thought Itachi came and tried to kill you. Don't worry some off the villagers were gossiping and I took I took it too seriously. Sorry" Sayuri said.

"Um who's Itachi? And why would this Itachi try to kill me?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sayuri looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. 'He doesn't know who Itachi is? Who doesn't know Itachi?' Sayuri signed and started explaining how Itachi was her older brother, how he became a genin when he 7 and he became anbu captain at 13. And last but not least how Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan just to test himself.

Naruto by this point was impressed. And he wanted to be stronger than Itachi. But became pissed that Itachi killed his family just as a way to test his skills.

"Okay I now know who Itachi is but why would he come after me? Not like I did anything to piss him off." Naruto stated.

"Well since you're really special to me I just thought he would take you away from me like he did to my family." She said tears ready to flow down.

Naruto looked at Sayuri. He didn't know what it's like to lose something or someone considering he never had anything to begin with, 'Alright uzumaki let's not go there' But he understood, knowing that if Sayuri or anyone precious like the hokage or ichiraku were gone then he would go crazy. So he hugged Sayuri. Sayuri felt safer when she hugged Naruto like there was nothing that could harm her if she stayed with him. Sayuri was in bliss. Naruto on the other hand was contemplating whether to tell her his secret. 'Maybe I should I mean she did tell me her secret and maybe she wouldn't care If was a jinchuriki.' Naruto sign he was going to take the chance 'And besides I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later. Might as well tell her now.'

"Sayuri there's something I need to tell you." Naruto said breaking Sayuri out of her bliss. Sayuri was worried he didn't use the 'chan' in her name which meant something important is going to happen.

'OH no he's going to break up with me. Damn I shouldn't have told him about my clan.' Sayuri thought panicking. "O-okay" Sayuri managed to say.

Naruto saw Sayuri trembling "let's go inside so we have can talk in where it's hot okay?" Naruto said.

Sayuri nodded. When they finally sat down Naruto brought tea so they could start off calm. "So Sayuri I have to tell you something and it's really important." Naruto started

Sayuri was scared she didn't want to break up not now not ever. "You see the reason is I …"

"PLEASE DON"T BREAK UP WITH ME!" Sayuri blurted out and started to cry. Naruto was taken aback by the comment. "HuH?" Naruto managed to say confused as to why she thought he was going break up with her.

"Please I'll change. Just tell what you don't like and I'll change. So please don't leave me!" Sayuri shouted.

"I'm not going to break up with you." Naruto said loud enough so that Sayuri could hear.

"You're not?" Sayuri asked still crying.

"Hell no! What kind of an idiot would dump a perfect girl like you" Naruto said.

Sayuri was happy but confused "Then what is the reason you were so serious." She asked

"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me. Why people hate me." Naruto said.

"OHHHHHHHHHH" Sayuri said with on her mouth.

"Well, do you know about the kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Sayuri nodded "Well yeah we learned in the academy that the kyubi and came and attacked us randomly and the forth hokage defeated him." Sayuri said confsed as to why the kyuubi has to with anything with how the villagers hated Naruto.

"Well that's where you're wrong, the kyuubi was too strong for anyone to beat and a biju can never die so he did the next best thing and the only thing he could do. And that was sealing it into a newborn child that just had its umbilical cord cut. These people who have a biju sealed into them are called jinchuriki. Jinshurikis are hated because they house demons" Naruto finished.

"Okay but what does this have to do with you…" then it hit her, glares, the whispering the insults that were all directed towards Naruto and now too her. All because of a stupid demon. Then she looked at Naruto he had a sad expression on his face.

"I'll understand if you don't want to stay with me anymore. I'm used to it." Naruto said.

'He was used to it' Sayuri thought. What she did next shocked Naruto. She tackled him. Again.

"How can you be used to it?" Sayuri said.

Naruto was confused "You don't see me as a demon?" Naruto asked

"Why would I? And besides would a demon save a girl from being bullied? Would a demon save a village from a drug lord? If a demon did do those things then I need a new dictionary." Sayuri said.

Naruto was happy and for the first time in his life he cried. He cried tears of joy. "I so glad you don't see me like that. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Naruto said.

"Well it's their fault they left a guy like to me. So that means I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Sayuri said.

"I wonder what you say if you were Sasuke?" Naruto asked curious.

Sayuri thought about. "Considering my old self I would say he would be jealous you have a demon in you and would be dick and order you to give the kyuubi to him" Sayuri said.

"Hahaha, that's true and by the way can we say that you and sasuke are two people. Cause you are nothing like teme." Naruto asked

"Sure I really would like that." Sayuri said happily.

**Flash back end**

After that the bond between Naruto and Sayuri got stronger. They tell each other about everything. Sayuri cried all night when she found Naruto got beat up for no reason especially on his birthday. She even promised him that they would have a proper birthday for him which made him happy.

Sayuri looked at Naruto she really wanted to make him happy. But she knew that she couldn't considering his inerasable past. "But you should at least defend yourself." Sayuri said.

Naruto at this started to laugh "Not possible if I did anything my ninja license would be revoked by the stupid civilian council. They are trying to get any dirt on me that they could use, but thanks to jiji they can't especially now since I can only follow his orders. And also Sayuri be careful now that you're with me they will do anything." Naruto said.

Sayuri nodded in understandment "Alright I understand but promise me that once you become hokage get rid of the civilian council. This is a shinobi village which means it is under military dictatorship not politics." Sayuri said.

Naruto nodded "I promise!" Naruto said with thumbs up and his usual grin.

"Okay let's get some rest for tomorrows training" Sayuri said going to Naruto's house since it was closer.

For the whole week team 7 and the other teams have been training none stop. Sayuri learned some new fire jutsu from Kakashi. Naruto improved his taijutsu and his chakra controls and learned some 1 wind justu, 2 earth jutsu and 1 water jutsu. Sakura missed two of the trainings but they didn't care since Sayuri and Naruto are the ones that holding team 7 and sacra is there a meat shield (Sayuri said that). As support (Kakashi). For no reason (Naruto).

The last day for before the chunin exam. Kakashi gave the team a day off considering they worked hard at least two of them did anyway. Naruto was having a peaceful walk until he felt someone following him. He looked back and saw a square box. Naruto ignored already knowing who it was. So he walked faster. The box moved faster. He moved faster than before and so did the box. But Naruto finally had it. "KONOHAMARU GET HELL OUT, I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Naruto shouted. The box suddenly exploded. Coughing could be heard. "We put too much gun power moegi, udon." Konohamaru said. "Sorry konohamaru" said another voice which was obliviously a girl. "Yeah sorry" said another voice which indicated a boy. When the smoke cleared up three kids were standing. They the shouted "WE ARE THE KONOHAMARU CORP." Naruto didn't want to deal with them decided to turn around walk away. Konohamaru saw this and ran after him asking to play ninja. Naruto obviously declined but konohamaru kept asking until a banshee screech was heard. Naruto blocked his ears and was safe but he couldn't be sure about the kids.

"Well well look at that. A ninja playing ninja really stupid." Sakura said.

Naruto looked bored "The only thing that's stupid is you howler monkey." Naruto said while cleaning his ears.

But before sakura could counter konohamaru interrupted "Hey, hey Naruto- ni is she you're girlfriend?" he asked.

Naruto nearly had a heart attack some asked him if he was going out with the village's banshee. Naruto looked at konohamaru with a glare that hatred that could rival the hokages hatred for paperwork.

"What in the world would make you think I would date that thing (points at sakura), and I'm already dating a girl. She's way better than that banshee." By this sakura had enough and was chasing Naruto and konahamaru corps. They ran until konohamaru bumped into someone. When konohamaru stood up he saw a boy that had make up one and was wearing all black and had a sack on his back.

"Hey kid apologize for bumping into me" the boy said whil grabbing konohamaru's scarf. Moegi and udon shouted his name in fear and concern. "hey kankuro put the kid down" the girl beside him said.

The now known as a kankuro looked at the girl and said "Not until he apologies temari"

Temari signed. Nad sakura being the idiot she is talked. "What is suna nins doing in konoha?"

Temari looked at sakura like she was an idiot "Wow you're and idiot, we're here for the chunin exam." She looked at sakura who was pissed then looked at Naruto. 'Hmm cute boy' temari thought.

"Hey blonde wanna go out sometime?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto surprised that he was asked out but he had to decline since he already has a girlfriend. When he was about decline he was interrupted. "He's already taken."

The voice was from Sayuri who was on the tress near them. Temari looked at Sayuri. "Really by who the pink idiot over there." Temari said pointing to sakura. Sakura wanted to kill her and Naruto was laughing. Sayuri wanted to laugh but she was too busy glaring at temari. "No he's dating me." Sayuri stated.

Temari had and amused smile. "Why would he date you when I can give much more pleasure." Temari stated. Sayuri was about counter until Naruto interrupted. "Um not to be rude or anything but can you drop the boy" Naruto said while pointing to kankuro.

Kankuro shouted "Not until he apologizes!"

"Well that's going to be forever that kid is never going to apologize so just drop him" Naruto stated.

Kankura was about say the same thing until another voice came to the conversation. "Kankuro drop the kid you are embarrassing our village." A red haired boy said who was also on the tree. Kankuro and temari looked scared when the boy arrived. "s-sorry gaara" kankuro said while dropping konohamar who ran and hid behind Naruto. Gaara then looked at Sayuri "You what's your name?" he said

"Sayuri Uchiha and sorry but I'm already taken" Sayuri said while holding onto Naruto's hand to prove her statement.

"I'm subaku no gaara and I will meet you in the chunin exam." Gaara said

"Hey hey want to know my name?" Naruto said pointing at himself.

"No" gaara said and Naruto was dejected. Sayuri was comforting him.

"Temari kankuro let's go!" gaara said leaving the area they were in.

"Well I'll be seeing you hotty." Temari said while winking at Naruto.

"Hn" was kakuro said.

Konohamaru and his group were telling Sayuri how cool she was and said their goodbyes and then left. Now the only ones in the clearing were Naruto, Sayuri and sakura.

Sayuri was taking the dejected Naruto home while comforting him by saying that raccoon guy will be sorry for underestimating him. But had to stop short when sakura started calling Naruto a demon. Sayuri had enough and punched her knocking her lights out. And left with the now laughing Naruto.

It was the day of the chunin exam. Naruto woke and realized that he was in Sayuri's house. When he took off the blanket he was blushing like crazy. Next to him was Sayuri only in a black bra and panty. He was praying to god that he was able to see the most beautiful thing in the world. Sayuri woke realizing the loss of warmth. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto was in a praying form. She wondered why. When they were fully awake they brushed their teeth's ate breakfast and went to the academy where the 1st part of the chunin exam was taking place. When they were walking through the streets. They could feel the glares they were receiving. And could hear the whispers as well. Sayuri grabbed Naruto's right hand tighter. Naruto could feel her breasts on his arms and was feeling happy.

When they reached the academy they saw sakura there waiting. Sakura was being smart and not opening mouth which was good sign to both Sayuri and Naruto. When they went inside they were looking for the room number 301. When they went on the second floor they saw large amount of people in the halls in front of a room that said 301. Now Naruto and Sayuri knew that it wasn't real because they could see past the genjustu so they were going to go past and go to the third floor and go to the real room. Sakura knew because she knew the layouts of the building. But she didn't follow the her teammates she being the idiot she was blurted the secret.

"That's just a genjutsu. This room 201." Sakura said in her banshee screech. Sayuri and Naruto was annoyed that she said that.

"So sasuke-kun did I impress you?" she said as she turned around to and faced Sayuri.

Sayuri was pissed. "No you dumbass that genjutsu was used to weed out the weak now you just made this exam more time consuming. And for the last time I'm Sayuri." Sayuri stated.

Sakura looked dejected and was about to counter the 'I'm Sayuri' part but was interrupted a hyuuga.

"So you're the last Uchiha huh please to meet you I am neji hyuuga and I want to fight you" the now known as neji said.

"Yeah so" sayuri said. She took Naruto's hand and walked away. When they reached the dojo for taijutsu for academy students they were halted by a boy with big eye brows.

The boy then went in front of sakura and asked her for a date which he got rejected.

"Why won't you go on a date with me? Is it because of him?" The boy said pointing at Naruto. Naruto started to laugh like crazy. Sayuri was getting pissed, "Naruto is my boyfriend why does everyone think that he is with some else." Sayuri shouted.

"My name is Rock lee and I want to fight you for sakura-chan heart." The now known as Rocklee said.

Naruto was laughing "Be my guest she's all yours." Naruto said. He grabbed Sayuri and went to the exam room. When they climbed the stairs they heard panting. They looked behind and saw sakura walking up the stairs breathing hard. When they finally got to the right room they saw Kakashi reading his orange book. Sayuri growled at that.

"So you guys came" Kakashi said.

"Yup wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto said.

"Well then good luck, and remember work as a team and you will be able to pass." Kakashi said eye smiling.

And with that the doors to the first part of the chunin exam has begun.

**Sorry guys that I haven't posted anything for a long time. So I made this a big chapter and please review I want to hear your opinions.**

**I may also release a new story so look for my account. And enjoy. U**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 Chunin exam part 2

New adventure of Sayuri and Naruto Chapter 9

**Before**

_And with that the doors to the first part of the chunin exam has begun._

**Story Start**

The doors fully opened, Naruto and Sayuri were both excited. They wanted to test their skills with people from other villages. But Sakura on the other hand was nervous. She never wanted to come, especially when she heard people died during chunin exams. But the only reason she came was so that she could get her 'Sasuke' back, and kill Naruto. She was even coming up with plans and to use the chunin exams as an excuse for Naruto to go missing. (Air quote)

So when all three got inside they were met with large KI coming from all the participants that were already there. Sayuri wasn't scared but she held onto Naruto just in case. Sakura was shaking and Naruto, he was cleaning his ear with his pinky. Naruto wasn't scared he was already used to it from his childhood. 'Wow, is that supposed to scare me? Oh who cares, this nothing compared to the KI from the anbu groups, jounin, and chunin groups combined.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then looked at Sayuri who was holding his hand. He knew she wasn't scared, so he was confused as to why she was holding his hand. He then looked at Sakura who was trembling uncontrollably. 'Pathetic, how did she become a ninja anyway?' Naruto thought.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when someone called his name.

"Hey Naruto."Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto looked surprised to see the lazy Nara here he was definitely sure that shikamaru wasn't going to come because of lazy personality.

"Hey Shikamaru, didn't think you would come. What happened?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru signed and said "Ino forced me, troublesome"

Naruto nodded but felt something that shikamaru was hiding. "Was it just Ino or was their another?" Naruto asked curiously.

Shikamaru signed again. "It was also my troublesome mother; she told me if I didn't enter she would do unspeakable things to me. Troublesome."Shikamaru answered.

Naruto was sweating remembering about Sayuri's mother. 'Wow mothers are scary. Glad I'm an orphan.' Naruto thought for some odd reason he heard screaming and tears, but he did not know the origin of it was.

He then looked at Ino who was glaring at him. "Hey Ino excited or what?" Naruto said. Ino just glared at him and 'hn' him away. 'Crap totally forgot she was a fangirl' Naruto thought.

"Hey looks like rookie 9 is together again" the voice came from the arriving Kiba. Team 10 and Team 7 turned to face team 8. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto but she quickly turned to glare at Sayuri who was clingling to Naruto's arm. 'That should be me! Not some stuck up uchiha that turned girl!' Hinata thought releasing KI at Sayuri.

Sayuri felt the KI and looked in the direction it was coming from. Sayuri wasn't surprise to see Hinata glaring at her. Actually she was expecting something more especially since Hinata was stalking Sayuri ever since Sasuke disappeared. 'Really is she only going to glare at me? I was thinking she was going to kidnap me and rape Naruto while I'm tied up somewhere. Oh well she's weak especially from all the rumors that people talk about.' Sayuri thought Sayuri just looked away from Hinata and held on to Naruto's arm tighter making Hinata releases more KI at Sayuri.

"Any way how cool is this all of us entering the chunin exam!"Kiba shouted. Everyone in the group was nodding their head all except Sakura and Hinata. Sakura to busy glaring at Naruto and Hinata to busy glaring at Sayuri.

"Hey if I were you I would keep my voice down." Someone said.

The group turned to see the origin of the voice. It was from a boy who had silver hair and wore glasses, wearing a purple no sleeve shirt and a t shirt underneath and wearing black anbu pants with the standard ninja shoes and holsters and what not.

"You should keep your voice down cause you're attracting a lot of attention." The boy said while pointing backwards.

Everyone looked at them and shivered. All except Naruto he was used to killer intent. Sayuri shivered a little because she was used to KI from the villages.

"I'm KabutoYakushi, nice to meet you." The now known as Kabuto said smiling.

"Hey, Kabuto san. Are you excited for the chunin exam?" Kiba said in a lower voice.

"Excited would be last thing I would feel, especially since this my seventh time trying." Kabuto said smiling.

"SEVENTH TIME!" Sakura banshee screamed.

Everyone in the room covered their ears. "Yup" Kabuto said still smiling.

Naruto looked at Kabuto. 'That smile. It's fake. What's he up to?' Naruto thought.

"Well considering the fact that you guys were shouting I guess this your first time in the chunin exam correct?" Kabuto said and everyone nodded.

"Well I have information that may or may not help you." Kabuto said as he took a stack of cards out of pocket.

Naruto got curious "What's that?"

Kabuto used his right index finger and pushed his glasses up and a smirk plastered on his face and said "This, friends is information cards. I just put a little chakra and the information I gathered my whole as a ninja appears for example the map of the elemental nation." And on the card there was a map of the elemental nation. "If you want I can give you information on your future opponents if you want." Kabuto said.

"Then tell me about Subaku no Gaara and Neji hyuuga." Sayuri said.

"Aww you already know their names, it's no fun." Kabuto whined. Everyone sweat dropped

"Well let's get started. First Subaku no Gaara, from suna, 1st time doing the exam just like you guys. Highly skilled about mid chunin. Unknown number jutsus, mostly because he controls sand. Really really weak in taijutsu, Team mates are his siblings Sabaku no Kankurou and Sabaku no Temari. Misisons 4 D ranks 20 c ranks, 10 A ranks, Phew not only that he came out unscratched from every mission." Kabuto said surprised. Everyone was silent when they heard that.

Kabuto feeling weird broke the silence "Next is Neji Hyuuga. From the Branch family of the hyuuga clan, High genin to low chunin, highly skilled in taijutsu. Weak in ninjutsu, did 145 D ranks, 25 c ranks, 1 B rank. Sensei Maito Gai Konoha's green beast."

The konoha 9 were shocked about the competition. "Anything else?" Kabuto said.

"Yeah tell me about Rock lee and Sabaku no Temari" Naruto said.

"Okay, First Sabaku no Temari ladies first." People were sweat dropping again.

"Sabaku no Temari from suna 1st doing the chunin exam. Same amount of missions as gaara's her little brother. Highly skilled in wind jutsu. Carries a large fan for said wind jutsus. Unlike her brothers she is cheery and apparently likes blond boys." Kabuto said. While Temari was waving at Naruto. Naruto was chuckling and was waving back. Sayuri was glaring at Temari. 'That bitch better stay away from my Naru!' Sayuri was shouting in her head.

Kabuto looked at the group. "Okay moving on Rock lee. Of konoha, 1st time doing the shunin exam. No skills in ninijustu, and no genjutsu except for one called **the setting of the youthful sun**. low jounin in taijutsu. (Shock from the rookie 9) team mates are Neji hyuuga, and ten ten kaburagi and sensei maito Gai. Warning beware when Maito gain ad Rock lee are together they will release the ultimate genjutsu that is seen to man and ninja. Men change taste, women kills men." Kabuto finished.

Everyone was silent except for lee who was shouting youth to everyone.

"O-Okay, that was interesting" Naruto said.

"Truoblesome." Shikamaru said.

"Munch munch" Chouji said.

"I hope we win" Sakura, Hinata and Ino said.

"Hell yeah Gonna win this" Kiba shouted.

"(Silence)" Shino

"Well anyway, watch out during the exams." Kabuto said.

"Um Kabuto san, there are 5 elemental countries so where are ninja's that have music notes on their headband from?" Hinata said stuttering.

"That village is new; it's called Otogakure it was made 6 months ago. You have nothing to worry about they shouldn't be a threat." Kabuto said.

Suddenly Kabuto turned around and blocked a punch from one of the Otogakure ninja's that was covered in bandaged. "Heh, is that all you got." Kabuto said. Then suddenly Kabuto's glasses cracked. "Well am I a threat now." The bandaged Otogakure ninja said. Then kabuto went on his knees and started to vomit. The Otogakure ninja was about to attack again but the door bursted open. "LISTEN UP BRATS, GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" said a man which all konoha people know very well, Ibiki. "YOU BRATS GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" everyone that was standing scrambled.

**(The written test is the same except Sasuke is Sayuri and Hinata was glaring at Sayuri and sakura nad ino were glaring at Naruto.)**

The written part of the test ended and Anko came crashing through the door. "Alright brats let's go to training ground 44, the forest of death."

**Forest of Death**

Everyone that passed the written test was at training ground 44 otherwise known as The Forest of death. "Well brats the only reason you passed the first test is because Ibiki was going easy with you. Once you go through my test I'll cut the competition in half." Anko said.

Everyone was scared. "Please I'm going to be Hokage nothing will stop me from reach it." Naruto said.

Sayuri was looking at Naruto and giggling at his antics. Then suddenly Naruto's ceek was cut. Then Anko was on his back. "Really gaki, people like you aret he first ones to die you know." Anko said and then licked his wound. "Your blood taste so delicious." Anko moaned. Sayuri was pisssed. She then grabs Naruto and holds Naruto defensively "He's mine bitch!" Sayuri said. Anko was laughing. 'I can't believe she used to be the avenger emo' then Anko suddenly felt someone presence behind her. "Here's your kunai" a freaky genin with a elongated tongue said giving Anko's kunai that she used ti cut Naruto's cheek.

"Why thank you genin san." Anko said in a sweet voice. "You're welcome." The freaky genin said.

"Alright brats the proctors in front of the gates have papers you need to sign and a scroll you need. Each team will get one scroll the heaven scroll or the earth scroll. Once you get in the forest of death you will need to get the other scroll. As in if you have the earth scroll you need the heaven scroll. And if you have the heaven scroll you need got it brats. Once you get both scrolls there is a tower on the other side of the forest there you will wait until the third exam starts in five days." Anko said finishing her instruction.

"Um what's the paper for?" Sakura asked.

'And she's supposed to bet the smart one. And she didn't even read it. Even the blond gaki is trying to read with the help of his girlfriend.' Anko thought. "That is a contract stating if you die in the forest we not held responsible for your deaths." Anko said smirking evilly scaring the only courage she had left.

When everything was done and every team got their scrolls they were all standing in front of multiple gates that was around the forest. Team seven got the heaven scroll. "Alright guys ready for this?" Naruto asked his teams trying to give them courage. The only one that answered was Sayuri "Of course and besides if you die then I'll die so it really doesn't matter I'll be with you till the very end either way." Sayuri said. Naruto was still freaked out about the Uzumaki mate seal. 'I still can't believe that a seal like that exists. Then again there is a seal that calls the shinigami so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.' Naruto thought. Sakura on the other hand was shocked that her 'Sasuke' said that. ''He' almost sounds like one of those annoying fan girls that chase after my 'Sasuke'' Sakura thought.

When the gates opened they ran inside. Team seven got a good start. "So where should we go and which team should we ambush first?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should go to the centre f the forest since everyone would have to intersect at that point to reach the tower. Or go somewhere there is water so that we can keep ourselves hydrated." Sayuri stated.

Naruto was thinking. "Hmmm good idea but first I need to go pee." Naruto said. Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "That's disgusting can't you see that there is a girl in this group!" Sakura shouted.

Sayuri was pissed at what Sakura did to her boyfriend. "HEY! You're not allowed to hit my boyfriend and if he wants to pee let him not like it matters there's only one girl and banshee girl." Sayuri said.

Sakura was about to counter when Naruto came back. "That felt good." Naruto said. Sayuri then threw a kunai at Naruto. "H-hey what are you doing?" Naruto said.

Sayuri was glaring at Naruto and Sakura was happy thinking that 'sasuke' came back to his senses. "Where's Naruto?" Sayuri demanded.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." 'Naruto' said.

"Naruto is my boyfriend so I know every detail there is about him. Naruto is right handed so his weapon pouch is on his right side not his left and Naruto got a cut when the freaky Procter cut him. Now where is HE?" Sayuri said.

"Damn it!" The fake Naruto went in a puff of smoke which showed a rain nin that was wearing a gas mask. "Looks like I'll have to come back." The rain nin said.

"There won't be a next time" Sayuri said as she used a kunai to stab the rain nins. When she was able to stand straight on a tree branch she saw Naruto tied up. "Naruto!" Sayuri shouted as she went to the ground and cut all the ropes that tied Naruto up. "Arigato Sayuri-chan" Naruto said. When Sayuri freed Naruto she looked around to look for the rain nin he left.

Team 7 were sitting in a clearing. "Remember this if we get separated again… we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did!" Sayuri said.

"But what can we do?" Sakura said scared evident in her voice.

"The safest thing for us right now is a password. That way we'll know no matter what who they try to impersonate or how they sound, if one of us gets it wrong … they are the enemy!" Sayuri said.

"So listen very closely and memorize it right now. It's a poem… when I ask for it here's what you respond… "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait… until the enemy lowers the gate. Got it!" Sayuri said.

Naruto looked at Sayuri "And you expect me to remember that… HOW?!" Naruto shouted.

"You are such a dunce. I've already got it down!" Sakura shouted back at Naruto.

Sayuri was pissed that Sakura called Naruto a dunce 'That right is only preserved for me!' Sayuri mentally shouted. But she couldn't especially now since the last attack they could die any minute.

"We need a better password! How about "Swordfish" or even "Ramen"?" Naruto said complaining.

"I'll take the scroll." Sayuri said while standing up.

"Why do you get take the scroll Sayuri chan?" Naruto said.

"What you don't trust me with the scroll?" Sayuri said in the cutest voice. Naruto was blushing "N-no it's just that the enemy would come after you, so I should take the scroll." Naruto said.

"I'm happy that you're concerned about me, but right now you should worry about your own safety okay." Sayuri said happy that Naruto was worried about her.

"Oka, ow! What the…?" Naruto said

Suddenly the wind was blowing in their direction. "A NEW ENEMY?!" Sayuri shouted. And they were separated.

"Stick around you two. It could be fun! I'll go in alone." a mysterious voice said.

Sayuri was hiding in the bushes when she suddenly heard footsteps. Sayuri turned around "Sakura..." Sayuri said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura said.

"For the last time it's Sayuri. Whatever tell me the password the "Ninki"" Sayuri said tired of her confusion.

"OH! Right! We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait… until the enemy lowers the gate"" Sakura said disappointed that Her 'Sasuke' still was still under the control of the demon.

"Good" Sayuri said relived that she wasn't the enemy…yet.

"Yow… Are you guys all right?" Naruto suddenly said coming out of the bushes.

"!" "!"

"Not so fast Naruto! The password." Sayuri said.

"Right. "Ninki"" Naruto said.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait… until the enemy lowers the gate" Naruto said perfectly.

Sakura was a little disappointed that he got the password correct because she wanted to see 'Sasuke' kill Naruto. But was happy that he wasn't the enemy.

Sayuri on the other hand was smirking. She suddenly threw a kunai at Naruto.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

'What?! Does this mean Sasuke broke the demons curse?' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke you're back to normal." Sakura said

"What are you talking about? I'm still Sayuri." Sayuri said.

Sakura was disappointed "the why did you attack Naruto he got the password correct?" Sakura said.

"Well that's the reason I attacked him" Sayuri said.

"Huh?" Both Sakura andnaruto managed to say.

The 'Naruto' smirked "Well done" Then naruto was in smokes and was replaced by Kusa nin.

"What gave me away?" The kusa nin asked.

"I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password… the kind that the real Naruto would never manage to memorize, Gotcha Imposter!" Sayuri said with a victory smirk.

"I see… watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun than I thought!" the kusa nin said.

**With real Naruto**

"OWWW… Ohh, mmph, huh? Where'd Sayuri and sakura go?" Narutio said. Then a shadow covered Naruto. "Huh? … YAAHAAH! I-i-i-t's… HUGE!" naruto shouted at the sight of the giant snake.

'I-I've never seen a snake that big! Wh-what is up with this forest…?!' Naruto thought.

The snake looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at the snake. The snake used its tail and attacked Naruto. Naruto jumped but was caught. "From behind?!"

Naruto was caught by the snake with its tail wrapping around him. The snake opened its mouth and ate Naruto.

"GAAAH IT ATE ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto shouted from the snake's stomach.

**Back With Sayuri and Sakura**

"That was a phony Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

'Damn it if that was the real Naruto and Sasuke attacked him that would have been great!' Sakura thought.

"_**Cha! Hell yeah, I wanted to see the dobe die and have our Sasuke back to us! Cha!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted in Sakura's mind.

"RRRRR what happened to Naruto-kun!" Sayuri demanded.

"OH Naru-kun he's playing with my friend a bit." The kusa nin said.

"THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL HIM NARU-KUN IS ME!" Sayuri shouted.

"Oh sorry kukuku" The kusa nin said as she took out her earth scroll. "Suppose you'd like to steal our earth scroll wouldn't you…? Since you've got already got the heaven scroll!" The kusa nin said.

The suddenly the kusa nin swallowed the Earth scroll "Now… shall we see… just who will be stealing scrolls from whom? We'll fight to the death!" the kusa nin said realeasing a large amount of KI at Sayuri and Sakura. They saw images of their death.

'Is this genjutsu? ... No this is fear. The Killing intent from his eyes is giving me flashes of my death!' Sayuri thought. Sayuri looks to his side and sees Sakura crying. 'Damn, we have to run or both of us are going to die.' Sayuri thought.

The kusa nin looks at Sayuri "Looks like you can't move."

Sayuri grabbed her kunai trying to hold it in position. 'Come on little bit closer.' Sayuri thought.

The kusa nin then throws two kunais at Sayuri and Sakura respectively. Sayuri managed to move and take Sakura with her.

"To stab yourself to erase the feeling of fear with pain… just as I thought you are no ordinary prey kukuku." The ksua nin said before disappearing.

**With Naruto**

"Damn you dumbass snake, Barf me out NOW!" Naruto shouted from the inside of the snake that swallowed him.

But the snake didn't listen.

'Damn it at this rate I really am going to be snake food. What to do …. What to do?!' the Naruto thought of what happened during the wave mission. He and Sasuke eating so much that they both barfed. 'Chaching' Naruto thought. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto shouted. The snake expanded until it exploded and thousands of Naruto were in the air. Naruto stood in front of the snake or at least what was remaining of the snake. "Sorry, but I can't die yet, not until I become hokage." Naruto said and jumped off to where his teammates are.

**Back with Sayuri and Sakura**

"Sasuke-kun are you…"Sakura tried to say but was stopped when Sayuri put her hand on her mouth.

'We have to run before we're found again.' Sayuri thought not caring that Sakura called her Sasuke since she isn't in the mood right now.

'For Sasuke kun to get so worried I've never seen him like this' Sakura said. Then she saw a snake to the side "Mmmmmmm" sakura then got Sayuri's hand from covering her mouth "Sasuke-kun Snake!" Sakura screamed.

Sayuri turned and saw that snake and jumped. 'Damn I was panicing so much that I didn't notice the snake.' Sayuri thought.

When the snake opened its mouth trying to eat her, to Sayuri it looked like the kusa nin. "GET AWAY!" Sayuri threw kunais and shurikens at the snake. Killing the snake in the process.

Then the snakes skin started to break revealing the kusa nin. "You should relax not even for a second the prey should always run in the face of the predator that is." The kusa nin said and then slithering to where Sayuri was. The kusa nin stopped when some shurikien and kunai were thrown in her path.

"Sorry Sayuri- chan" A voice said. Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was Naruto. "I forgot the Password." Naruto said with a smirk. 'Naru-kun/demon/Kyuubi brat' were some of the thoughts ran in peoples thoughts.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun it seems you had fun with your play date." The kusa nin said.

Naruto looked at him 'Creepy" was the thought of Naruto. "Yeah but it seems that there won't be second one." Naruto said the smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh that's too bad I think she liked you." The kusa nin said.

"Yeah too bad, but she's in a better place now." Naruto said while taking out a kunai. "But don't worry you'll be joining her soon." Naruto said.

"Here you want our scroll right the take it and leave." Sayuri said to the kusa nin surprising everyone that was present.

"What are you saying Sayuri-chan?! Don't give the scroll to him!" Naruto shouted.

"We have no choice he's too strong for us. We can't fight." Sayuri shouted.

Naruto jumped to where Sayuri was and slapped her. This shocked Sayuri since that was the first time he had hit her. "Are you crazy what's the point?" Naruto shouted as he held Sayuri by the collar.

"If we make a deal then we'll be safe.' Sayuri wasn't able to finish.

"Who are you? You're not the Sayuri I fell in love with! The Sayuri I know would know that he'll just kill us after he gets the scroll. HUH?"

"Kukuku HAHAHAHAHAH that's rich Naruto- kun. But so true. What's the point of taking the scroll when I can simply kill you and take the scroll from your corpse!" the kusa nin said. This shocked Sayuri. 'What was I thinking?' Sayuri thought.

The kusa nin jumped to attack but Naruto managed to grab the scroll and push Sayuri out of the way and jump back. But the kusa nin managed to go in front of him and managed to pushed him back to a tree trunk. "GAH." Naruto spitted out blood. The kusa nin the summoned a snake "Finish him." She said. The snake did what it was told trying to eat Naruto. But Naruto punched the snake's mouth closed. "Eat Snot!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was surprised. There stood Naruto with red blood eyes, enlarged canines and darker whisker marks. 'Naruto-kun, th-that's…' Sayuri thought. 'Kukuku this so much fun.' The kusa nin thought.

The kusa nin summoned another snake and gave it the same command as the previous snake. But it wasn't able to fight Naruto due to the speed increase Naruto got. "Good job Naruto-kun, but let's see how your teammate does." The kusa nin said commanding the snake to go after Sayuri. Sayuri on the other hand had no time to react. She closed her eyes and waited for impending doom. But it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto in front of her with the snake behind his back with two kunais stabbing the snake's mouth. "Are you okay Sayuri-chan?" Naruto said. Sayuri was speechless so she only nodded. "Good" But Naruto was suddenly lifted up. Sayuri broke out off her stupor "NARUTO-KUN!" Sayuri shouted.

"GRRR LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted. 'Kukuku I can't believe the kyuubi is still alive and kickin. Hmm so this is what's' holding the kyuubi back.' The kusa nin thought. "Five pronged seal" The kusa nin shouted and Naruto was slowly losing conscious. When Naruto finally went unconscious the kusa nin took the heaven scroll and threw Naruto somewhere. Sayuri realizing that Naruto was going to die if he hit the ground threw her kunai which hit Naruto orange jumpsuit causing him to hang on the side of the tree trunk. "Well Sasuke-kun are you ready. It's time you show me what an uchiha can do." The kusa nin said while burning the scroll she stole from Naruto

Sayuri was scared she was trembling 'Not even Naruto who is the strongest in the team could match him it's over.' _"Who are you? You're not the Sayuri I fell in love with" _the words that Naruto said kept ring. 'Who am I? Naruto-kun's right this isn't me! I need to fight! I need to fight to protect my friends and my love ones!' Sayuri thought with determination in her eyes.

**Same fight just Sasuke is Sayuri and Sakura doesn't help like she always does. Burning the face scene.**

'I got that freak! I'm glad I finished this fast don't have enough energy to continue.' Sayuri thought.

"Kukukuku I'm pleased Sasuke-kun, you were far better than I expected." The burnt up kusa nin said.

'What?! He shouldn't have survived that!' Sayuri thought.

"Here is a gift before we part." The kusa nin said as his neck extended all the wayto Sayuri's neck biting her. When the kusa nin let go his neck was back to normal. "My name is Orochimaru, if you desire power come seek me." The now known as Orochimaru said. Sayuri on the other hand was clutching her neck from the bite. She was pain. So much pain that she went unconscious. Sakura decided to finally come out of her hiding spot and went to Sayuri. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura then noticed the mark on Sayuri neck 'Was he poisoned?' Sakura thought. She then lifted Sayuri and was about to run butsaw Naruto hanging on the tree trunk. 'This is my chance to kill the demon." Sakura thought she went to Naruto and was about stab him in the heart when her inner persona stopped her.

"_**Cha! Stop! If you kill him now it's pointless" **_the inner Sakura said.

'W-what do you mean? If I kill him now Sasuke kun will return to his cool self and the demon dies and I'll be seen as a hero!' Outer Sakura argued.

"_**You're a dumbass, how will be a hero if people see you actually kill the demon huh? Kill him later in front of everyone in the village during the chunin exam but now we need him. We can't go to the next round if we don't have a full team and when Sasuke kun returns to his old self he won't be happy that you made him lose his chance to go to the top." **_The inner Sakura reasoned.

Sakura seemed to understand so she unhooked Naruto and carried both Sayuri and Naruto to a safe location.

**Sayuri's dream.**

Sayuri looked around her surroundings all she saw was black. But then suddenly she saw a child that looked like Sasuke when he was a kid. The kid was crying. "Why nii san why did you kill them." Sayuri went closer to the child when she grabbed his shoulders the boy turned his head and she saw Orochimaru's face. "Come to me if you want power!" orochimaru shouted.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Sayuri shouted. She ran backwards where she saw a young blond boy with whisker marks. 'That's Naruto-kun' Sayuri thought happily. But that happiness soon disappeared. When she saw Naruto being beaten by villagers there was hole in Naruto's stomach but Naruto was still able to move his head and look at Sayuri "WHY WHY DIN'T YOU PROTECT ME!" Sayuri stopped and started to cry "No. No. NO. NO! This isn't real this isn't real!"

**Dream end**

Sayuri woke up with tears in her eyes she then looked around and realized that she was dreaming. She then saw Naruto besides her sleeping with a peaceful face. She smiled at that. 'At least he's safe.' She then put her hand on his forehead and realized that he had a fever. She was about to get up when she felt her whole body ache in pain."Ow!" Sayuri moaned. She couldn't move. 'Damn not now I need to help Naruto-kun cure his fever and I can't do that by being here and not doing anything!' Sayuri thought.

"**Maybe you can. You use your body to warm up his." **A voice said.

"Huh who's there?" Sayuri thought.

"**In here girl." **The voice said.

"Where?" Sayuri said back.

"**You really are an idiot aren't you? I'm in your mind!" **the voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Sayuri said anger evident in her voice from the idiot comment.

"**I'm your Inner self Sayuri Uchiha" **the new voice said.

To be continued

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter but busy since this is an important semester for school before I graduate. Any way I won't be doing any 'new beginning of Sayuri and Naruto' or 'wrong impression' for a while because they will be reaching lemon chapters so I want to at least practice on writing some lemon fanfiction so I will be writing some one shots, two shots and three shots for the practice so please read and comment.**

**PLEASE READ AND COMMENT.**

**AND READ MY NEW FANFICS THAT I WILL BE POSTING SOMETIME SOON! JA NE! q(OO)p**

**OH AND I COPIED SOME PARTS IN MY STORY FROM THE MANGA HAHAHAH WANTED TO AT LEAST FOLLOW THE MANGA SO SORRY I DON'T ANY PART OF THAT WAS FROM THE MANGA!**


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin exam part 2 cont

**New beginning: sayuri and naruto chapter 10**

**I finally understand why Kakashi is looks like a scarecrow his name means scarecrow. 3 years of mystery is solved. (0^0)**

**Remember most of the stuff is from the manga just changed to sayuri's point of view.**

**Previously**

"_**I'm your Inner self Sayuri Uchiha" **__the new voice said._

**Story Start**

"My inner self?! Sayuri blurted out.

"**Yep" **Inner Sayuri said.

At this moment a million thoughts were going through Sayuri's mind. But she kept coming to the fact that she was crazy and delusional. 'Really how hard did I hit my head on that tree?' Sayuri thought.

"**I heard that. And no it wasn't because you hit your head on the tree. You could say that I'm all your feelings that you pushed back in your mind. I couldn't come out until the snake bit us." **Inner Sayuri said.

Sayuri still not understanding anything was interrupted by her new persona **"Okay listen we can talk about this later right now our boyfriend is in danger so get to it and take care of him." **Inner Sayuri said.

Sayuri agreed since Naruto comes first she find her answers later. 'Wait, what d you mean '**our** boyfriend' he's MINE! NOT YOURS MINE!' Sayuri shouted mentally.

"**Whatever just help him. He looks like he's going to die.' **Inner Sayuri signed.

Sayuri nodded and crawled to Naruto's side since she can't walk for the moment. Even then her whole body was hurting like crazy. When she finally got there she noticed the lack of a wet towel or cloth on his forehead but she remembered a towel fell from her head when she woke up.

'That bitch Banshee! She didn't give Naruto a wet towel!' Sayuri mentally shouted.

"**When that banshee comes torture her and humiliate her for not treating out Naru properly"** Inner Sayuri shouted

Sayuri agreed so she crawled back to where her towel was and grabbed it, and felt that the towel was still wet so she crawled back and put on Naruto's head and sat next to him with her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She was then thinking about their fight with Orochimaru and how even when Naruto used the kyuubi's chakra he still couldn't beat Orochimaru. Then she remembered what she had done and what Naruto said about how she wasn't the Sayuri he fell in love with. She felt shame at that.

'I should have know he was going to kill us either way, and what did do I was surrendering and endangered my team. Then again I was only endangering Naruto-kun; Sakura went to who knows where and abandoned us.' Sayuri thought. She was broken out off her thoughts when she heard a groan from Naruto. When she faced him he looked like he was having a nightmare. She couldn't do anything but hold his hand and pray that he was okay.

"**Hey I know what you could do." **Inner Sayuri said.

'What?' Sayuri said hopeful.

"**Take his clothes off and sleep with him. He won't mind and besides it's the only time your alone with him. No fan girls watching and no perverted kage watching us so go for it!" **Inner Sayuri said perversely.

'HELL NO! How can my inner be perverted.' Sayuri asked herself.

"**Hey in my defense I'm you so that makes you a pervert."** Inner Sayuri said.

'I'M NOT A PERVERT!' Sayuri said

"**Yeah yeah whatever just do something to help Naru." **Inner said worriedly.

'Yeah but I don't know what.' Sayuri thought as she looked at Naruto.

"**Like I said…" **But inner Sayuri never got to finish as Sayuri disconnected her and went back to taking care of Naruto.

A few hours past and Naruto's fever hadn't gone down. She was getting worried until she heard the sound of bushes moving. When she got her kunai ready to throw she immediately stopped when she saw a squirrel. She breathed a sigh of relief until she saw the exploding tag on the squirrel's back; she threw her kunai missing her target but managed to steer clear of danger. But later she heard another sound of moving bushes when she got another kunai and ready to throw it she saw her sorry excuse of teammate Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you woke up!" Sakura did her banshee scream. Sayuri on the other hand threw her kunai none the less. Sakura somehow managed to dodge it.

"Hey what was that for?! We're teammates!" Sakura shouted.

"Tch only on paper Haruno." Sayuri said as she ignored being called Sasuke knowing that it was useless to change the freaks minds and went back to her responsibility on taking care of Naruto.

"Tch why are you taking care of the demon? Not like he needs it. He'll just heal himself." Sakura said not noticing the murderous glare.

"Haruno I recon you shut that mouth before I do it myself." Sayuri said glaring at Sakura ready to follow up with her threat. Sakura being smart for a change decided to listen.

"Oh and one last thing." Sayuri said motioning for Sakura to come closer since she can't get up yet. Sakura followed the sign and came closer to Sayuri. But was later forced back by a punch from Sayuri.

"Call Naruto a demon again and I swear you'll feel more pain than that." Sayuri finished with a huff and went back to Naruto. Sakura didn't go back instead she sat far away from Naruto and Sayuri due to the fear of being punched again. And so they sat there waiting for Naruto to get better. Or at least Sayuri was Sakura was secretly praying for Naruto to die.

"Hehehe up all-night?" a voice said behind Sayuri and Sakura. When they looked around they were shocked. 'These guys!' Sakura thought remembering them in the 1st part of the chunin exam.

"Well looks like you're awake Sasuke Uchiha. Let's fight." The man covered in bandages said.

"Wha?" Sayuri said shaking 'I can't fight now. Especially now since my chakra is mess up and I still haven't recovered from my fight with Orochimaru. 'Sayuri thought.

"What are you talking about? I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the shadows from the shadows?! What does he want?! What's his purpose?!" Sayuri shouted.

"?!" The oto nins looked shocked at the mention of Orochimaru.

"What did he do to Naruto-kun?! What is this weird mark he gave me?!" Sayuri shouted.

"Hmmm I wonder what that man is thinking." The bandaged oto nin said.

"…?" Sayuri was confused.

"But hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and whoever this Naruto guy." The other male oto nin said.

"…" Sayuri was waiting for them to attack.

"Wait Zaku." The bandaged man said.

"Huh? Why?" the now known as Zaku said.

"…" Sayuri stayed quite.

"You're not very good. A recently overturned stone, different dirt color, and grass doesn't grow here." The bandaged man listed.

"Ugh" Sayuri growled.

"A booby trap is pointless if it gets noticed." The bandaged man said.

'Damn Sakura can't do anything right.' Sayuri thought.

"Pft stupid." Zaku said.

"Well since she's practically useless we can kill her." The bandaged man said.

The three oto nin jumped into the air. Sayuri smirked and used her kunai to cut a string and releasing a trap.

"Giant log!? What another trap above!" The bandaged member said as he put his hand on the giant log and put two fingers together and close to his face. And the log smashed into tiny pieces.

'HUH!' Sayuri was shocked.

"Frankly speaking you have no talent. People like have to work harder to catch up to us. Weaklings like you should just give up." The bandaged man said.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" a voice said as he knocked the oto team out of the air.

The oto nins were on the ground. The mystery person stood in front of Sayuri. "Then you guys should also work harder." The mystery person said smiling and a squirrel on his shoulders.

'Isn't he…?!' Sayuri thought.

"Who are you?" the bandaged oto nin said.

"The beautiful green beast of konoha … Rock lee." The now known as Rock lee said.

"W-why are you here?" Sayuri said shock evident in her voice.

"I'll always be there when comrades are in trouble." Lee said as he let the squirrel go.

"Well thank you, you saved me." Sayuri said happily.

"I said it before… I would do anything for a comrade when they are in trouble." Rock lee said facing the oto nin.

'Yes Gai sensei I'm awesome! I'm Awesome!' Lee thought happily. **(AN: lee likes Sakura but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to impress other girls. He wants to be hip)**

The bandaged Oto nin grabbed his earth scroll and tossed it to Zaku. "Oh well, Zaku the other brat is yours. I'll take care of them." He said.

'From what I can tell Uchiha-san is in no condition to fight.' Lee thought.

'Thick brows has is advanced in taijutsu. This should be fun.' The bandaged nin said as he got his right hand out and dodged the kunai Sayuri threw at him.

Lee put his hand underground, waiting for the oto nin to strike. When he did lee dug up a huge tree root from the ground making the oto nin attack the root.

"There's some trick to your attacks so it's pointless to simply dodge. After all I have seen your attacks before." Lee said.

'This person is strong.' Sayuri thought unknowingly activating her sharingan.

'It's three against one I'm at a disadvantage. Looks like I'll have to risk it and crush each off them at ful power.' Lee thought.

"Well lookie at here. Guess what I found?" the female member said while pulling Sakura out of her hiding spot by the hair.

"!" Both Sayuri and Lee were shocked.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"AHHH We can't find weak looking guys!" Ino shouted.

"Like I said before the only guys weaker than us would probably be Naruto's team." Shikamaru said lazily.

"IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Ino shouted.

"What?" Shikamaru said confused.

"Sakura and Naruto are both losers but they have the great genius Sasuke on their team. We can't win against him!" Ino said fan girlishly.

"I don't know about that. Geniuses can break under the pressure of the real world." Shikamaru said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino shouted.

"And besides isn't Sayuri not Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and wanted to kill him. "IT'S NOT SAYURI THE DEMON IS ONLY CONTROLING HIM. HE'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL WHEN THE DEMON DIES!" Ino said.

'Geez… this sucks… you say one bad thing about Sasuke or even talk about his gender change she goes crazy… always.' Shikamaru thought.

"THERE'S NO WAY SASUKE-KUN WOULD LOSE. SAKURA AND NARUTO IS ANOTHER STORY!" Ino shouted.

"Naruto is out cold, Sakura is held captive and Sayuri is losing." Choji said.

"Huh?!" Ino said.

**With Neji and Tenten**

"Lee sure is late, which strange he's usually on time. Could he have run into an enemy." Tenten said worried about her bushy brow teammate.

"Well that's very unlikely. But let's go check just in case." Neji said.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

**Flashback**

"Yes I finally mastered it!" Lee shouted.

"Calm down" Gai said

'So lee was the only one that was able to master it.' Gai thought as he looked at Neji.

"Lee!" Gai shouted trying to get Lee's attention. But Lee was too happy to hear Gai. So Gai punched him.

"Listen to my youthful message!" Gai said to lee.

"What is it? Please tell me?" Lee said while crying.

"This technique Lotus will be forbidden from now on." Gai said seriously and both Neji and Tenten were shocked that he could be serious.

Lee was shocked. "Why is that?" lee asked.

"This technique puts a lot of strain on the brain and muscle fibers. Usually humans use about 15% of their muscles. However if you use 100%, the muscles will destroy themselves because they will not be able to withstand the strain. Normally your brain is holding the power down but this technique causes the limiter in the brain to be broken using chakra. When that happens your muscles power will increase causing you to be at your highest in taijutsu however you will die in the end if that happens. That is why the only time you can use this is during a certain condition." Gai said.

Lee saluted Gai and asked. "What kind of condition?"

"That is…"

**Flashback end**

'Gai sensei I'm going to use this technique without any reservation. Because right now…' Lee thought as he was unbandageing his bandages.

The bandaged Oto nin was running towards him.

'Cause right now is the time to protect a precious person!' Lee thought wanting to protect Sakura.

**(AN: Same as the manga and anime so need to explain.)**

"LEE-SAN!" Sayuri shouted as she saw that Lee was vomiting.

Lee on the other hand felt that his right ear was hurting. 'My right ear.' He thought as he was clutching his right ear.

"There's a little trick here, that you just can't dodge my attacks." The Bandaged nin said.

"What did he do?" Sayuri said out loud interested at how he damaged Lee.

"It's sound. Even if you dodge my attack you can't dodge sound." The oto nin said crazily.

'HUH?!' Lee thought confused.

"Do you even know what sound is?" the oto nin said.

"Vibration." Sakura said in a rough voice of pain still being held by the hair by the female member of the oto nin.

"Exactly, hearing sound means that your eardrums are catching the shaking of the air and the human eardrum will break if it hears anything over 150 MHz. And deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. Which when damaged will cause you to lose balance. You won't have control of your body for a while." The Oto nin said. **(Remember most the stuff I'm saying is coming from the manga hell I didn't know that much info.)**

"Hehehe lame old Taijutsu won't work on us. Although you did pretty good you forced me to use my jutsu. But of course you failed. I can freely control supersonic sound waves and air pressure. I have the power to blast a boulder, turn the ground into a cushion. Our technique is different than your stupid techniques." Zaku said.

'Damn it' lee thought.

"_The only time you're allowed to use this technique is when you are protecting a precious person." Gai said._

"_Precious person?" Lee said back confused._

"_By the way good job in mastering it." Gai said poking Lee's head._

'Damn it!' Lee thought remembering his sensei's speech.

The oto nin then changed targets to Sayuri who was sitting behind Lee.

"Crap!" Lee said.

'He's coming!' Sayuri thought.

Lee then did the impossible. He moved his body to where Sayuri was trying to use his body to shield her. The oto nin was surprised that he was able to move his body after what he did to his inner ear membrane.

'Impossible!' The oto nin said.

'Lee-san!' Sayuri thought.

"Leaf spinning wind!" Lee shots trying to hit the opposing nin but couldn't finish the attack due to the injury he received earlier.

"So that attack is affecting you after all. You scared me there of a second. It seems that you can't do repeated taijutsu with the speed you had before." The Bandaged nin said.

The oto nin then punched Lee but lee was able to block it. "This arm is able to multiply small sound to their ultimate level! It is just like a speaker. But the sound doesn't follow the direction of my arm. I use my chakra to always hit my prey." The Oto nin said.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Lee shouted.

"Lee-san!" Sayuri shouted.

"Now let's finish this!" The oto nin said.

"I won't let you!" Sayuri shouted as she threw a combination of kunais and shurikens at the bandaged man.

However he used the speakers on his arm to block the weapons. "Geez." The oto nin said.

**In bushes.**

"Hey let's get out of here this seems dangerous. And they seem to be in a serious fight." Choji said.

"It looks like Naruto is knocked out. And Sakura is being held not only that it seems that Lee guy is beaten and Sayuri is fighting alone. What will you do Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"What will I do?" Ino questioned

"Well Sakura is in trouble. Didn't you guys use to be good friends? And not only that Sayuri is exhausted she won't be able to hold on any longer." Shikamaru asked.

But Ino was lost in the memory of her and Sakura when they were friends and how their crush on Sasuke broke their friendship.

'Why am I remembering that now?' Ino thought.

"Hey Ino what should we do?" Shikamaru asked

"Why are you asking me? You're the brains of this team!" Ino said.

**Back with Sayuri.**

Sayuri threw three shurikens at the bandaged oto nin. But Zaku interfered and used a jutsu to blow the shuriken back at Sayuri.

"KYAAA!" Sayuri was covered in slashes from her shurikens.

'He blasted back my shuriken?!' Sayuri thought but then she heard screaming. When she turned to the source it was Sakura. Screaming from her hair being pulled.

'Damn it! She's been useless this whole time. There's only two way to get her out. 1. Attack the oto kunoichi and make her release her. But then she could use Sakura as a shield which I don't care but then we lose the chunin exam. And 2. Cut her hair. But then I'm not going to hear the end of it afterwards. Why doesn't she just get a kunai and cut her hair to break free. Is her more important than her life?' Sayuri thought.

Sayuri looked around knowing she needed help. 'Hell, if you gotta do something you have to do it yourself.' Sayuri thought. She then threw a kunai aiming it at Sakura's hair.

"Ha so you decided to kill your teammate huh?" The Female oto nin said. But then felt that a load was off her body. When she looked at her hand she was holding a bunch of pink hair.

"Good you're free now. Help me Sakura!" Sayuri said a little bit happy that the pink banshee could be useful. But she thought to soon. Apparently Sakura's hair was more important than her life so screamed that her long hair was short and fainted.

'This bitch is useless.' Everyone thought even Shikamaru. Except Naruto and Lee they were unconscious.

Zaku used this chance to use the same jutsu as before and blow Sayuri back. Sayuri was blown back and was face down on the ground. She then turned her head and saw Naruto and Lee.

'Damn it. Naruto protected me from Orochimaru. And Lee-san protected me from these guys. What have I done for them? All did for them was act weak and do nothing but sit down and watch as they protect. If I only had power to protect them!' Sayuri thought.

"**I thought you'd never ask." **Inner Sayuri said and with that everything went black for Sayuri.

To be continued

**AN: I know this isn't a good chapter. Because right now I'm in tight spot with my studies anyway please enjoy and remember most of the stuff are from the manga just changed to sayuri's point of view.**

**Also I wrote this new fanfiction 'It's all your fault' it's a Naruto and tranfoemed female Sasuke fanfic but each time I try to send It feels weird to me. So I want to ask if you want to read it. If you do then I'll send it okay?**


	11. AN SORRY!

AN: I'm sorry nut right now I have exams coming up and I need to study. So I won't be able to write anything.

And also I have an idea for a new fanfic. Naruto and yugioh gx cross over

Summary Naruto is banished by his village for bringing back Sasuke injured. Just after Naruto leaves Kakashi appears behind him and goes to another village called forbidden village. There kakashi trains Naruto for 2 years. Naruto is 15 years old and goes to Duel academy. There he meets real friends. Pairing: Naruto x Alexis x Juri (fem jaden (possibly))

Idea of duel academy.

Duel academy is not about cards. The duel monsters are summon creatures like the toads and slugs and snakes etc.

Not a weird idea is it?

Please PM me or review me if you think it's a good idea or not depending on it I might write it or not.

Thank you and please wish me luck in the exams!


End file.
